


Grounding the Sun

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A little bit of Byakuran/Spanner near the end, Breaking and Entering, Byakuran being touchy feely, Emotional Manipulation, Established Friendship, Established relationship (100/51), Hint of an abusive relationship (100/51), Isolation and loneliness, Kidnapping, Loss Of Freedom, M/M, Mention of bruises/hickeys, Mention of nausea and anxiousness, Online Calls, Outsider's POV (Spanner), Slight Canon Divergence, Slightly dubious kisses, Strong armed into being an employee, Sudden stopping of texting/ radio silence, Texting, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Slight Canon Divergence."Then, before Spanner could process the situation further Byakuran stood up and walked over to Spanner. A hand settled on his shoulder, heavy and overbearingly warm.“I’m also afraid this isn’t negotiable," Byakuran added. “You will do as I requested, Spanner.”The room crumbled around Spanner and suddenly Byakuran’s touch was shoving him down into the abyss, heavy and toxic. All the air left his lungs and all Spanner could do was stare at Byakuran and watch as a cruel court jester like smile filled his face."In where Byakuran offers Spanner a job. OR: Spanner’s official title was “Millefiore mechanic.” In actuality he was Shouichi’s anchor to counter Byakuran’s cruelty.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Irie Shouichi & Spanner
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Tea and Job Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I've had a note about this fic on my phone for about six months. This came from a conversation with ObscureReference. I've always wanted to write a fic with an outsider POV on 10051 and Spanner felt like a really fun choice. Also, because he's Shouichi's friend and I really love their friendship in the series. 
> 
> Please do note that Byakuran and Shouichi's relationship isn't healthy and I'll be getting more into the unhealthy aspects of it in Ch. 2. For now there are some mild hints, but I do want to make it clear that there are two aspects that aren't Byakuran being abusive towards Shouichi (see my end notes for more detail). If any of my tags or notes bother you please exit this fic. Your health is most important and is up to you!
> 
> Anyways I had a lot of fun writing this. Please look forward to Ch. 2 and I hope you enjoy this fic! As always please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Also if you want to check my tumblr out the link is right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

**Part One: The Start**

Competition always created a warm, but steady buzz in the air. Spanner gripped his bag tightly, the material of the bag slippery from the heat of his palm, a combination of the intense heat of Japan’s summer and his own nerves. Licking his lips, Spanner hoisted his bag, adjusting it on his shoulder, and continued to walk through the hall. At his hip the bag jostled and swayed awkwardly, weighed down by the robot inside and tools for possible last-minute checkups or repairs. All around him other contestants stood in lines under a coloured flag, indicating which age group and bracket they were under. Some of those people glanced very openly at Spanner, eyes darting from his tall, gangly frame to his light blond hair.

Weeks before Spanner had come to Japan, he had done further research beyond the pamphlet his school had provided for him. One forum talked about the simple fact some people in Japan still were unaccustomed to seeing lightly coloured hair. Initially Spanner had dismissed the claim, feeling no heat of any gazes on him at Narita Airport from the staff or the staff at the train station. But now, in the hall for the robotics competition, Spanner was starting to find validation for the claim. Not that anyone was outright coming up to him. Japanese politeness really wasn’t understated after all, but curiosity was a force that humans couldn’t resist. Sooner or later, someone would crack and come up to him out of curiosity, Spanner was certain. He’d bet his entire stash of lollipops, which wasn’t actually plentiful at the moment but Spanner wasn’t about to give all of them away. After all, he had planned rather painfully the night before how many he could afford to cart along side the robot and tools. Perhaps he should have taken the time to dye his hair something a little less bright but no doubt his parents would have a heart attack if he walked downstairs suddenly with dark hair. Plus, the possibility of them wondering if he was “going through a phrase” hung in the air and Spanner would rather die than face a conversation that embarrassing.

There really wasn’t anything Spanner could do at the moment. Sucking in a deep breath, Spanner shoved those minor worries aside and focused on his surroundings. According to the badge and map given to him at registration his group was somewhere in the back alcove. Scanning the area, Spanner did his best to rapidly translate the Japanese signs (despite the fact there was English under them; Spanner couldn’t learn Japanese if he didn’t put in the effort). A few of the kanji flew straight over his head, but in the end, he managed to spot his group’s sign. Moving with a bit more purpose, Spanner pushed through the crowds, giving the appropriate “excuse me” when he bumped into someone (especially if he bumped into them with his bag).

At the front of the alcove area was a table with two girls slightly older than him sitting at it. In front of them were several sheets of paper, listing names on it. Spanner carefully walked up to them, ignoring the widening of their eyes upon spotting him. A little bit of panic raced across their faces, no doubt scanning through their middle and high school English classes, trying to find the right words to say. Spanner’s heart warmed a little at the idea that they were ready to be accommodating but he wasn’t going to let them struggle.

“Hello, I’m Spanner,” he greeted very simply in Japanese, leaving out his last name. Even though Japanese culture highlighted the significance of last names, Spanner left it out. It was for the best. His last name was very long and very foreign by Japanese standards. “I’m in this group.”

Warm relief washed over their faces but one of the girls began to speak in a slow tone, like talking to a frightened child. “Please sign here,” she pointed to the paper.

Nodding Spanner picked up one of the pens and scanned for his name, thankful that they had not only used katakana to write his name, but also had roman characters. Signing himself in, Spanner then accepted the schedule from them, helpfully having both a Japanese and English side. Moving away from the table Spanner found a small secluded area and sat down. His shoulder instantly thanked him when the bag sat on the ground. Stretching a little bit, Spanner dug into his bag, pulling out a lollipop. It was strawberry in flavour and Spanner instantly lightened up once he had the artificial sugar in his system. Sucking on the candy, Spanner pulled the schedule out and read it carefully.

There was an opening ceremony in the largest main hall in about an hour before the competitions started. Scanning the paper, Spanner instantly found his name. Running his finger to the side he glanced at the names of who he’d be going up against should he advance further. Most of the names were Japanese but there were plenty of other foreign names. Spanner smiled. What were the other contestants like? Would he perhaps come face to face with a rival like competition anime always portrayed? Unlikely but Spanner could dream a little. What would they look like? Would they be sneering and cocky or would they be cold and calculating? The possibilities were endless.

“E-Excuse me?”

Spanner jolted out of his thoughts and tucked them away, ignoring the pinkening of his cheeks. Glancing up Spanner idly fiddled with the stick of his lollipop before politely pulling it out. In front of him was a boy with auburn hair (foreign like him?) and classic circular glasses. In his hands was the same sheet of paper as Spanner had and a badge, indicating he was in the same bracket as Spanner. Why had he approached Spanner? Silently Spanner geared himself for the questions about his hair. Was this it?

“E-Excuse m-me?” The boy repeated. Spanner noted that the boy was speaking Japanese. Not foreign then. “Can I s-sit here?”

Oh. So not about his hair? (Not that it mattered. It wasn’t as though Spanner couldn’t deal with a little bit of curiosity. Though it would be a hassle if it was too earnest.) Eying the boy subtly for another second Spanner nodded and shuffled his bag closer to his side.

“Yes, you can.”

The boy exhaled very visibly and offered a very bright smile before sitting down, crossing his legs tightly, hugging the backpack Spanner hadn’t noticed was on his back to his front. Spanner popped the lollipop back into his mouth, clinking it lightly to his teeth, content to draw back to his own musings.

“Thank you,” the boy said. “I’m Irie Shouichi. Just Shouichi is fine.”

An introduction and expectation to be civil and talk. Spanner took one more lick of his lollipop before taking it out of his mouth. “I’m Spanner. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Shouichi rocked a little bit, as though he was trying to find a comfortable way of sitting. “You speak Japanese,” his tone was neutral, not poking or prying. Just stating a fact.

“Only a little bit,” Spanner admitted.

Shouichi glanced down at his lap and Spanner put his lollipop back into his mouth. No doubt the fact that Spanner couldn’t speak Japanese fluently would cut off any further conversation.

“What about English?” Shouichi suddenly asked.

The sound of accented but above average pronouncing of English caused Spanner’s jaw to snap shut, biting the candy with an audible crunch. Shouichi’s eyes widened and Spanner quickly chewed the broken candy, swallowing his treat that was gone too soon.

“You can speak English,” Spanner stared.

“Uh… sort of,” Shouichi fiddled with his bag. “I’m not very good at it. My accent is weird.”

Spanner couldn’t stop a small smile cracking across his face before a small laugh rolled off his lips. Shouichi snapped his gaze up, pink dancing on his cheeks. Biting the inside of his cheek Spanner shook his head and reached for his bag, digging for another lollipop.

“English speakers like to act so cool that they know a little bit of another language but non- English speakers feel bad when they cannot speak English perfectly,” Spanner mused, shaking his head as he pulled out another lollipop.

“Uh… pardon? I don’t understand.”

“Your English is better than my Japanese,” shaking his head Spanner reached for another lollipop and whipped it to Shouichi, offering it. “Here.”

Shouichi blinked before taking the lollipop. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Spanner unwrapped his lollipop. “It’s strawberry.”

“I like strawberries,” Shouichi informed before he did the same, popping it into his mouth. “It’s delicious.”

Spanner nodded and for a moment he was content eating the candy but his eye kept catching Shouichi’s bag. This boy was in the competition too. Surely even if they potentially went up against one another Spanner could make polite small talk, right? Swallowing, Spanner did his best to sort through his Japanese.

“You,” Spanner started to say, “you’re in the robotics competition.”

Or at least that was his intention to say. Did he say that wrong? Spanner’s cheeks started to heat up. Shouichi stared at him for a long moment, pulling the lollipop out, before a very sunny smile escaped his lips.

“Yes, I am.”

Warmth not entirely from the embarrassment in his Japanese skills washed over Spanner. Eagerly he pulled the competition paper over so Shouichi could also see it.

“Where are you?” He pointed to the sheet.

Shouichi stared before he leaned closer, pointing to the paper, “Ah, I’m in bracket…”

~

Having an international friend, Spanner decided, was a lot more fun than people made it out to be. Even though most people would be hung up on the lack of physical presence in actuality it was just another component to a relationship. A large part yes, but in lack of that part Spanner and Shouichi made up in lengthy face time phone calls at odd hours. There was something thrilling in dialing Shouichi up, knowing the time would be completely different, caught in another frame of time all together. It was why despite the fact Spanner should have been doing something else that morning he was at his computer, a video chat with Shouichi up on screen.

“Yeeted is not a word,” Shouichi blandly told Spanner.

“What? Yes, it is. Who is the fluent English speaker here?” Spanner asked, leaning back into his desk chair.

“You but you’re sometimes an idiot.”

“Shouichi!” Spanner pressed a hand to his chest. “That hurt.”

“It’s true. You’re a liar.”

“I’d never lie. Yeeted is a word.”

“Is not.”

“Google it.”

Shouichi glared at him but a moment later the tapping of the keyboard echoed in the background. A second later Shouichi shot another very long, exasperated look at Spanner.

“Don’t teach me internet slang!”

“Why not? You want to learn English. I’m helping.”

“By teaching me improper English?!”

“Slang is important,” Spanner defended himself. “We use it every day with friends.”

Another grumble escaped Shouichi’s throat but he sighed, pushing a bit back from his laptop, “Fair.”

“Excellent! Got it down?”

“Yes,” Shouichi rolled his eyes before holding up his notebook to the camera. “See?”

“Good work.”

“Thanks,” Shouichi set the notebook down, shutting the cover. “I think I’m done for now,” he exhaled slowly. “Say, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh? What’s up?” Spanner leaned a little closer.

“We were talking about after high school today in class. I think I want to go to a university in America. I’ve done a bit of research and I have a list of some universities I like.”

Abroad studies? That was very brave of him, especially to a country with a foreign language. Spanner gave an encouraging smile. “That sounds like an adventure. Your English has improved a lot too.”

“Thanks,” Shouichi grinned. “You’ve definitely helped.”

“It’s not a problem. You’re really prepared. I haven’t even thought of post secondary yet. But I know you can do whatever you set your mind to, Shouichi.”

“You can too, Spanner. And you have time to think about post secondary.”

“Yeah, I do,” Spanner agreed. “But something in mechanics would be good.”

“That’s a good job for you,” Shouichi agreed. “I’d like to keep studying that too. Wouldn’t it be funny if we ended up working at the same place?”

“The statistics for that are low.”

“But not improbable!” Shouichi laughed warmly.

It was a nice laugh. Spanner found himself following suit, his heart full on the imaginary possibility of working with Shouichi. A far, almost impossible scene to imagine but it didn’t stop the warmth filling his heart. Simply seeing Shouichi again would be amazing. Not doable in the moment but if Spanner had the money saved up after school…

“Perhaps we should focus on seeing each other again?” Spanner suggested. “Like I could save money up to visit whatever university you pick.”

“Oh! That would be fun. I could show you my campus and dorm.”

“Then we could look over mechanics and eat so many lollipops our stomachs become sick. You know, I’ve been working on a recipe for my own custom lollipop…”

~

Time marched by and soon Spanner found himself walking across the stage for his high school graduation. Among the sea of people in the auditorium Spanner knew his parents were there, elated and ready to congratulate him and celebrate. In his pocket his phone also sat, an unread message from Shouichi no doubt sitting waiting to be opened up. It was exhilarating and the future for Spanner was opening up to new, exciting possibilities both in education and in friendships. His chest tightened with anticipation and Spanner’s mind flew once again to visiting Shouichi, the two finally seeing each other face to face once more. Flights were expensive, yes but surely with some diligent saving and hard work Spanner could work it out. He was certain of it. However, for now Spanner would have to settle for celebrating with his family and messaging Shouichi later.

Leaving the stage, Spanner took a seat back among his classmates. Their principal came to the stage, and began the closing speech. Doing his best to listen, Spanner sat still, allowing the words to drone on. When they were finally clapping in polite applause at the end, Spanner couldn’t have been more grateful. With the ceremony done, Spanner immediately left, pushing through the crowd of his classmates, heading to the main lobby of the auditorium. Out in the auditorium few people milled around, Spanner one of the first ones out. It would take a while for his family to find him. Moving to lean against a wall Spanner dug under his graduation robe to his jean pocket, grabbing his phone. Unlocking it swiftly he checked the message from Shouichi on LINE.

 **Shouichi:** _Hope your graduation went well! If you have time later let’s have a video call! (Read 09:32)_

The message was then followed by a sticker of a cute white bear hugging a brown bear with the word “Congrats!” over their heads along with some confetti. Spanner smiled and typed his reply quickly.

 **Spanner:** _Thanks, Shouichi. I’ll definitely be free tomorrow for a video call. Hope your preparation for university is going well. (10:30)_

Sending the message Spanner tucked his phone into his pocket, a bright smile dancing across his face. Video calls with Shouichi were always the highlight of his day after all.

~

Classes in university were just that, classes. Spanner hid a yawn and unwrapped one of his custom lollipops (this one cherry in flavour) and savoured the sweet taste. In front of him was a laptop and textbook he hadn’t opened up yet. Like all first years Spanner’s classes were filled with other courses needed for the completion of his degree. And while it was tedious and annoying that didn’t mean Spanner was exempt from writing essays or reports. Tapping his fingers along the edge of his keyboard, Spanner stared at the PDF of the reading for his class. Why were scholarly essays so long? Were forty pages really necessary? Couldn’t the point of the essay be made sooner?

Groaning, Spanner minimized the PDF and pulled out his phone. A mental break was needed. Scrolling through his Twitter feed, Spanner was about to swap to a mobile game when a notification from LINE popped up on his screen. Grinning Spanner immediately swapped to LINE and opened the CHAT tab. In the tab there was only one chat sitting, clearly labeled “Shouichi” with a small circle indicating how many messages Spanner had missed. The first three messages were sent relatively close together but the last message had a time gap between it.

 **Shouichi:** _Ugh, why are labs so long? (Read 10:04)_

 **Shouichi:** _I mean, four hours?? Why? (Read 10:04)_

 **Shouichi:** _At least my lab partners are competent. I’d cry if they weren’t. (Read 10:05)_

 **Shouichi:** _Hey if you’re free later we should video call. Or just a regular phone call if video doesn’t work. Let me know. (Read 11:05)_

Glancing at the time on his phone, Spanner mentally calculated the time difference and his next free day before messaging Shouichi back.

 **Spanner:** _It’s just the way it works, sadly. You got this, Shouichi. (Read 11:05)_

 **Spanner:** _Wow, that’s a blessing. I hope that good luck continues for the remainder of your lab. (Read 11:06)_

Getting out of the app, Spanner resumed his task of playing a little bit of a few mobile games he had but he was barely into it when another notification from LINE popped up. Lifting his eyebrow, Spanner tapped the notification, going to the messages from Shouichi.

 **Shouichi:** _Thanks, Spanner! (Read 11:06)_

 **Shouichi:** _I’m free tomorrow in the evening. I think. I’ll message you later when I have that sorted out. (Read 11:07)_

Spanner smiled at the sticker under Shouichi’s last message (a white bear sitting in a pile of cartoon hearts, holding on of them up in both paws) before typing out his replies once more.

 **Spanner:** _Never a problem. And I’m free tomorrow too. No classes. Any time works for me._ _(Read 11:07)_

He then added a sticker of his own (a white bunny with an excited face and a “YAY!” a few cartoon hearts around it) before setting his phone down. If he wanted to talk with Shouichi and not feel guilty later the article had to be read. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Spanner pulled the PDF file up and focused on reading it.

The afternoon passed slowly.

~

In the evening the following day Spanner sat himself at his laptop, arranging his work space so maximize comfort. One bonus about renting a space of his own was the privacy. All around the desk were snacks spewed about. Some of them were open and half eaten. Others were sitting waiting to be opened. At his elbow was a cup of steaming green tea, the kind bought from the local Asian market. Poking at one of the snack bags, mentally calculating which one he should open, Spanner was midway through debating about a sweet snack (some gummies) or a salty snack (chips) when the notification of a call chimed through his laptop’s speakers. Turning his attention to the screen, Spanner clicked the green accept button for the call. A few seconds passed in a small static blur before Shouichi clearly appeared on his screen. A bit of darkness rimmed his eyes and his clothing appeared a bit rumpled. Was Shouichi getting enough sleep? Spanner also took a moment to take in the dull neutral tones of Shouichi’s university dorm room and scattering of books and paper. Clearly Shouichi had been nestling in his room for a while.

“Hey, Spanner.”

“Shouichi.”

A warm smile spread across his face. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a video call, Spanner. How have you been?”

“Busy,” Spanner moved his hand to the bag of chips, opening it as quiet as he could. “Classes keep piling work and assignments on me. I have so little time to fiddle with building robots. Work has also been good.”

“Work?” Shouichi raised an eyebrow. “You have a job?”

“Yup,” Spanner picked a chip out and munched on it. “It’s really casual. A family friend allows me to come in on weekends and my free days and help out around the shop. I don’t do anything too major but some of the other mechanics give me a lot of good tips and advice. What about you?”

“I’ve also been busy,” Shouichi idly played with a lock of his hair. “Classes like you and what not,” he offered a thin smile, exhaustion escaping in thin strands behind it. “But I’ve also tried to learn about the university and area. I can’t always explore too far but I’ve tried to see some sights.”

Ah. That explained the extra layer of exhaustion. Spanner dug into the bag and pulled out a few more chips, holding them in one hand like a make shift bowl. “Tell me about the sights. Where have you visited?”

Shouichi perked up a little bit, eyes brightening. “Well, first this area has a lot of amazing restaurants. I’ve also visited some great cafés. They have such a wide variety of menu options and so many things I’ve never tried before.”

“Sounds delicious. Have a favourite one?”

“Ah, well I like the one café that’s away from the main street, nestled a little bit in a corner. It’s quiet and a good place to study or read. But I’ve also visited some local museums and stores. They have this really great store that sells nothing but parts for people with mechanical hobbies. I’d love to take you there some time.”

Spanner perked up and dusted the grease of the potato chips from his hands on his jeans. “Oh, tell me more, Shouichi.”

Their conversation soon flowed around the shop, Shouichi naming some of the things he’d bought as well as all the things he had noticed in the shop. Spanner grinned to himself as Shouichi’s exhaustion faded into the background, only excitement showing through. Shouichi’s enthusiasm warmed Spanner’s heart, making the time fly by in a flash. It was only when Spanner noted the time in the corner of his laptop that the warmth slightly died.

“It’s getting late,” he noted with a sigh.

“Ah, right. Sorry Spanner. You have classes tomorrow?” Shouichi leaned into his chair and rubbed his eyes, pulling his classes off his face.

“Yeah, unfortunately. We’ll have to do this again.”

“Yes, we will,” Shouichi agreed. “I’ll check my schedule. I do have some assignments due soon but once those are done, I’ll be free.”

“Sounds good. I’ll also message you with my schedule,” Spanner promised.

“Thanks, Spanner. Anyways, have a good sleep and tomorrow.”

“Same to you, Shouichi.”

Their call dropped and Spanner spent a small moment smiling at his laptop screen before cleaning up his desk. Once the garbage was thrown out Spanner got ready for bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he drifted off to sleep.

~

It wasn’t until the end of the week did Spanner notice a lack of messages from Shouichi. Frowning at his phone, Spanner checked the last messages he’d sent to Shouichi. They were mostly minor updates about something that had happened and maybe a few photos but none of them had been read (just the timestamp stared at Spanner). A little saddening but Spanner shrugged it off. He wasn’t a teenager with little responsibilities. Shouichi had said he was busy with school work. Expecting immediate replies was a bit demanding. Still, Spanner could prompt Shouichi, letting him know when he was free for another video call.

 **Spanner:** _Hey, Shouichi. I checked my schedule and I’m free next weekend for a video call. Let me know if this works for you. (10:23)_

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Spanner continued on his day (the mountain of laundry wasn’t going to wash itself). Shouichi would reply to him whenever he had the time.

~

Except he didn’t.

~

At the end of the second week, Spanner found himself sitting in the middle of a lecture, staring at his phone screen. A few people around him were frowning at him blatantly ignoring the professor’s lecture but Spanner simply pulled his phone closer so no one could attempt to read his screen (accidental or not) and stared at the last message he’d sent Shouichi.

 **Spanner:** _Hey, Shouichi. I checked my schedule and I’m free next weekend for a video call. Let me know if this works for you. (10:23)_

Still left unread. Spanner scrolled the chat up and down, as though that would refresh the messages. It also wouldn’t make the messages suddenly become “read” messages, which made Spanner frown harder at his phone. Even if Shouichi was busy with school work he’d never leave Spanner hanging for a reply. If plans couldn’t work out for a video call it was fine but to just give Spanner radio silence? Impossible. Shouichi was kind and polite. He’d never do that to a friend. Prying and being a pest wasn’t good but in this case Spanner couldn’t help but feel justified.

Checking the time (his class was ending in about ten minutes) Spanner stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned his attention to class. When it was over, he’d give Shouichi a call. Not something they usually did despite LINE offering video and audio call services but desperate times and all that.

The rest of class sluggishly moved minute by minute. Spanner bounced his leg in anticipation, trying to not count down the seconds until the clock hit the end of his class. The moment it did Spanner gathered his things up in a hasty pile and exited the lecture hall, ignoring the irritated voices of his fellow lecture attendees as he brushed past them into the hall of the university. Rushing through the growing crowd, Spanner managed to find a hidden alcove. Leaning against the wall Spanner pulled up LINE on his phone and opened Shouichi’s chat room. Pressing the phone icon on top, Spanner selected “Voice Call” and allowed the phone to ring. The screen was blurry with the picture of Shouichi’s icon in the middle. A few rings went through before suddenly the screen returned to normal. In the chat was a chat bubble with a phone icon and “No Answer” underneath it.

Spanner’s mouth dropped. Had Shouichi rejected his call? A cold ache slowly filled his lungs and the world around him dimmed, narrowing down on his phone. What next? Did he try phoning Shouichi again? However, before he could do anything the messages suddenly became marked as “read”. Spanner’s throat dried and all he could do was stare at the screen as Shouichi’s messages suddenly popped up.

 **Shouichi:** _Sorry Spanner. I didn’t mean to ignore your messages or call. (Read 13:34)_

 **Shouichi:** _Just very busy. (Read 13:34)_

 **Shouichi:** _I don’t think this weekend works. Sorry. (Read 13:34)_

For a long moment Spanner waited for more messages to appear, perhaps some replies to his earlier messages but the chat room remained still and silent. Swallowing down a bitterness that had flooded his mouth, Spanner pocketed his phone and began the walk back to his dorm.

Shouichi’s reassurances should have eased Spanner’s growing worry. His silence wasn’t anything important and Spanner shouldn’t be reading into it. Everything should have been fine but somehow, deep inside Shouichi’s reassurances sat about as structurally sound as a wet cardboard box.

~

It was only later, as Spanner was drifting to sleep that he remembered he hadn’t answered Shouichi’s messages. Groaning he rolled over and allowed sleep to catch him. Later. He’d message Shouichi in the morning. Shouichi’s business would blow over and soon they’d be texting and video calling again.

Right?

~

Today

 **Spanner:** _It’s fine. I understand. Classes and school work can catch up on us. (07:09)_

 **Spanner:** _We can just plan for another weekend. No problem! (07:09)_

~

Wed., Nov. 18

 **Spanner:** _Don’t work too hard, Shouichi. (08:14)_

~

Thurs., Nov 19

 **Spanner:** _It snowed so much last night, Shouichi. Take a look! (07:03)_

~

Sun., Nov 22

 **Spanner:** _Finals are starting soon! Good luck, Shouichi! (14:01)_

~

Wed., Nov 25

 **Spanner:** _Shouichi, you can’t possibly be so busy that you cannot message me back. (19:02)_

 **Spanner:** _If I said something to upset you please don’t hide it. Let me know. (19:02)_

~

Fri., Nov. 27

 **Spanner:** _Look, I may sometimes be dense but even I can tell when someone is mad at me. You’re upset, aren’t you? (08:41)_

 **Spanner:** _Ignoring me is very childish of you, Shouichi. (23:12)_

~

Sat., Dec. 5

 **Spanner:** _Sorry. I’m not angry. Just frustrated. Please answer me, Shouichi. (0:9:24)_

~

Thurs., Dec 24

 **Spanner:** _Happy (Early) Holidays/ Christmas Shouichi. Hope all is well for you. (10:15)_

~

Fri., Jan 1

 **Spanner:** _Happy New Year! (00:00)_

~

Exhaling into the morning air, Spanner dug his gloved hands into his coat and continued to walk through the campus. His breath spiraled out all around him, a sign to how cold it was. People passed by him in both directions, but Spanner managed to avoid them, maintaining his path towards the bus stop. Once Spanner arrived at his stop, he pulled his phone out, checking the time. The bus ride to his work place wasn’t the longest but the bus Spanner took had longer intervals between their stops to the university. If he missed this one, he’d have to wait a while.

Idly scrolling through his phone, Spanner did his best to ignore the green of his LINE app. It still sat on the main screen of Spanner’s phone. A little more than foolish of Spanner to keep it there in plain sight. Was it hope that kept him from moving the app from his main screen? Spanner couldn’t say just like he couldn’t stop the twisting of his gut at moving the app. He also couldn’t stop his gut twisting at the idea of keeping the app where it was. Damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. Maybe this was merely a part of growing up that adults always warned children about: the loss of friendship. A hard pill to swallow, Spanner did his best to ignore the bitter idea of losing Shouichi’s friendship seemingly out of the blue.

His bus arrived and Spanner was able to shove the thoughts back. Focusing on watching the scenery pass, counting the stops (needlessly since he’d already memorised the route) in his head. When his stop drew closer Spanner pulled the line, waited for the bus to stop, before exiting after shouting a thanks to the driver. Outside the wind picked up slightly and Spanner curled his hands back into his pockets and walked the short half a block to the shop.

Like all mechanic shops the place had a wide area for cars to pull in. Different doors to the garage sat on the side and above them were labeled with numbers. A few of them even had the service labeled (like “tires”). Heading to the door for the main building, Spanner pulled it open, humming in tune to the chime, and stepped inside, thankful for the heat. At the front were two of their receptionists (Taylor and Jason). Spanner lifted his hand to wave a greeting to them but Jason stood up, immediately cutting Spanner off.

“There is someone here to see you,” his voice was low.

Spanner’s hand dropped. “There… is?”

“Yes,” Taylor added, her voice lifting in both confusion and awe, “he just arrived asking for you.”

“He? Do I get a name?”

“Sorry, the boss took over and we didn’t hear much else,” Jason shrugged before pointing to the back rooms. “They’re in the boss’s office.”

Well, that was his cue. Spanner numbly nodded and walked around the counter to the back, pushing the EMPLOYEES ONLY door open. Beyond the door was a hallway with the staff washrooms, staff room, and private offices. Walking down the hall, Spanner located the boss’s door and knocked politely on it.

“It’s Spanner.”

“Come in.”

Spanner pushed the door open. Inside the office was any other office. There was a desk and chairs along with a window, blinds shut, and a small bookshelf. Spanner’s boss probably gave him a smile but Spanner’s eyes were immediately drawn to the man sitting in front of his boss.

White. That was the first thing Spanner thought. Even platinum hair had more colour than this guy’s hair. Next, he was wearing an outfit suited for a rock star or a model who had run off from a photoshoot. However, the most striking thing about him was his face. Or rather, the stark purple tattoo that ran under polite but smug looking eyes. It was as though the man held all of the winning cards in a poker hand and wasn’t subtle about it. Upon seeing Spanner, the man’s mouth curled into a thin, razor sharp smile. It made Spanner’s blood chill.

“Uh, you wanted to see me?” Spanner forced his gaze away from the guest.

“Yes, Spanner, I did. This gentleman came here to see you.”

“Oh.”

Spanner waited for his boss to elaborate but their guest coughed, clearing his throat. Immediately Spanner’s gaze returned to him. The man’s smile widened and he gestured politely to the other chair beside him, as though the room was his office and he the boss.

“Hello, I’m Byakuran. Please, take a seat.”

Byakuran? Spanner reeled at the unexpected Japanese name. Flickering his gaze to his boss, who sat still and silent, not disputing the invite, Spanner moved over and sat down. Byakuran immediately angled his body towards Spanner, gaze hot and piercing as he pinned Spanner down, his gaze burning into Spanner.

“If we could please have the room to ourselves,” Byakuran wasn’t asking.

Spanner’s eyes widened at the blatant words, almost anticipating his boss to remind Byakuran that the office was his. Not to mention he’d be leaving Spanner alone with a complete stranger. Instead, he heard some shuffling from his boss.

“I’ll be in the spare office if you need me.”

Clamping his mouth shut, Spanner did his best to bury the flare of panic and confusion as his boss indeed left them alone. Silence filled the space for a second before Byakuran leaned forward, hands clasping naturally under his chin.

“So, you’re Spanner, correct?”

Spanner jolted at the words and forced a thin exhale from his lungs. “Yes, that’s me. You wanted to chat?”

“Ah, getting to the point,” Byakuran laughed lightly. “Very well. I’d like you to work for me.”

Out of all the things… Spanner’s mouth unhinged. “Work for you?” He had to be kidding. Spanner was a nobody.

“Yes, for me,” Byakuran parroted. “I’ve heard about you and I’d like you to work for me.” Byakuran’s tone remained even and serious.

“You’re kidding,” Spanner blurted out. “I’m just a university student. Where did you even hear about me? And forgive me, but your company? This is all too vague to grasp any information.”

Byakuran hummed, leaning back and tilting his head as though he needed to sort his thoughts out. A second later a smug smile filled his face. He leaned forward once more, to the point that he practically was invading Spanner’s personal space.

“He did say I should be truthful,” he half muttered to himself before raising his voice. “Very well. I’ll start over. I’m Byakuran Gesso, head of the Gesso Family. We’re a Mafia Family,” Byakuran then paused and a slow gleeful smile filled his face. “As to how I heard about you, it was from Sho-chan of course.”

Spanner full on shivered. The truth tangled around his ears. There was so much to unpack but the last part stabbed fully into Spanner’s heart. Without a thought he stood up, heart pounding wildly in his chest, the room slightly spinning.

“Shouichi?” Spanner breathed out. “You know Shouichi?”

“Of course, I do,” Byakuran half sang. “Sho-chan is my boyfriend after all.”

His… what? Spanner swallowed. Was this why Shouichi suddenly stopped texting him? He got himself a boyfriend? Spanner shook his head shallowly. Shouichi wasn’t the kind of person to ditch a friend once he started dating. No, his radio silence had to do with the first part of Byakuran’s explanation. The Mafia. Shouichi had somehow gotten tangled up with the Mafia. To the point that he was dating the head of the entire Family. Was Shouichi’s silence his way of attempting to protect Spanner from Byakuran and him ever meeting? But, if that was the case, why would Byakuran claim Shouichi talked about him to the point Spanner was getting a job offer? There were too many variables and Spanner was jumping to conclusions. He needed answers. Taking a deep breath, Spanner focused on the situation in front of him. Sitting back down, Spanner smoothed his pants, the rough fabric of his jeans grounding him.

“So, Shouichi recommended me? To a Mafia Family Head? How did he even get involved?”

“Let’s just say Shouichi is very confident in your skills. He’s mentioned them before to me. As to how he got involved let’s just say it’s partly fate and partly his own actions.”

What the heck did that mean? Spanner opened his mouth but Byakuran didn’t stop and give him an opening.

“Regardless, the details to how I know you are unimportant. What’s important is my offer. I want you to work for me,” Byakuran strongly said.

Work for him. The phrase was tossed around a few times yet… “Work for you as what? A mechanic? You haven’t told me what specific job you want me for.”

The air in the room chilled. Byakuran’s eyes practically glowed in the dim light. “You could say I want you for your mechanic skills. Truthfully Sho-chan had mentioned them before and shown me some of your work. You’re truly talented. However, that’s not all I’d like you for.”

Spanner thickly swallowed. “If you want me to do anything unsavoury…”

“Oh no, nothing of the sort. I can set you up in a lab with all the resources and time you want for whatever project suits your fancy,” Byakuran waved his hand. “I’d also like for you to be Sho-chan’s friend.”

Wait. What. Spanner’s brain fully crashed. He blinked at Byakuran. “You… want me to be what?”

“Sho-chan’s friend,” Byakuran smiled. “He’s been working so hard, pushing himself. I’m afraid if he’s left unchecked Sho-chan will spiral and crumble away. So, I want you to be there to anchor him when he’s crumbling, or for lack of a better term, be his friend.”

“I…” Spanner tried to wrap his head around Byakuran’s strange request. There had to be something else going on. There was no way this strange proposition was clear cut. “I’m already his friend…”

“Yes, and that’s why it has to be you,” Byakuran slowly said, as though the answer was obvious. “Hence why I want you to work for me as both my mechanic and Sho-chan anchor.”

Then, before Spanner could process the situation further Byakuran stood up and walked over to Spanner. A hand settled on his shoulder, heavy and overbearingly warm.

“I’m also afraid this isn’t negotiable,” Byakuran added. “You will do as I requested, Spanner.”

The room crumbled around Spanner and suddenly Byakuran’s touch was shoving him down into the abyss, heavy and toxic. All the air left his lungs and all Spanner could do was stare at Byakuran and watch as a cruel court jester like smile filled his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pay you. I’ve also already taken the liberty of sorting everything out with the university. When your second semester is done, I’ll come to pick you up. So please, don’t worry about your studies suffering.”

Spring. Spanner staggered under the deadline. Like a puppet with its strings cut Spanner suddenly was motionless, unable to move. And like a puppet master, Byakuran was slowly weaving his own strings into Spanner, controlling him as he wished.

“Do you understand, Spanner?”

What else was there to say? Spanner briefly considered asking what would happen if he refused but the answer seemed both too daunting and too obvious. He swallowed, hating how his throat had tightened.

“Yeah, I do. Suppose I don’t have much of a choice.”

Byakuran’s eyes glowed with unbridled glee. “You’re right.”

~

**Part Two: Spring**

Spring came with a heavy air of blooming flowers. The floral smell waffled over the entire campus and Spanner was hard pressed to find a location outside that wasn’t littered with stray petals. Most of the petals were soft and white, though some had a pastel yellow or pink edge to them. They mixed together into a blanket, mixing with the vibrant green of the newly sprouting grass. With each inhale of the smell nausea washed over him, slick and icy in his veins. Going outside sparked the nausea, like a spark over a keg of gasoline, each breath reminding him of the deadline he had no control over. Merely looking out his window at the flowering trees made Spanner’s chest tighten and his stomach lurch. All around him people moved about, completely enclosed in their own lives and problems. The heavy frantic air of finals lingered around everyone, like a heavy miasma of dread, anticipation, and exhaustion.

Spanner wished his dread, anticipation, and exhaustion came from studying and writing finals like everyone else around him.

Hitching his breath Spanner shook his head and grabbed his thermos, taking a sip of his coffee. Tapping his fingers on the table in front of him, Spanner tried to focus on the notes for his last final. Time marched ever on and he couldn’t stop the clock and fret over his strange situation with Byakuran.

(He’d done his fair share of that in the last few months, spent far too much time with his blankets bunched around his legs as insomnia reigned over him. Spanner had seen his complexion in the mirror slowly grow gaunt and dark. Sleep was now a commodity that came in a full tidal wave rather than a gentle regular tug.)

Forcing his eyes to catch the words and his brain to process them, Spanner struggled through the first page of his notes before sighing and roughly shutting his laptop. Checking the time on his phone, Spanner packed up and made his way to the hall for his final.

The rest of the day was a blur of waiting, reading questions on his final, answering them, and ambling home. His head pounded brutally behind his eyes and the tension in his head roared dully. Gripping his bag, Spanner made his way back up to his dorm. Once Spanner dropped his bag, took an ibuprofen with a huge swig of water, and flopped down onto his bed, lying vertically. Sleep roughly took him, weighing him down like a thick woolen blanket.

When Spanner woke up, his head only slightly fuzzy, no more pounding, he rolled over to see Byakuran sitting at the foot of his bed, wheeling back and forth on Spanner’s desk chair. A second passed before Spanner’s brain processed the scene. Roughly sitting up and groaning as his muscles protested, Spanner shoved the weight of panic and shock that jarred his system with a thick, dry swallow.

“How did you get in?”

Byakuran’s lips twitched. “Not by any nefarious means. Your front door was left unlocked. I politely knocked a couple of times.”

Oh. Oops. “Still not an invite for you to waltz in. You could have asked Shouichi for my number and called or texted me.”

A beat passed and Byakuran’s eyes narrowed. For the tiniest of seconds, Spanner’s heart stopped dead in his chest, withering under the darkened gaze. Then, Byakuran’s face smoothed and he hummed lightly, moving the chair slightly with a soft rolling sound echoing off the floor.

“I suppose I could have asked Sho-chan but then it would ruin the surprise.”

Surprise? Spanner opened his mouth but Byakuran stood up and straightened his shirt, smoothing non-existent wrinkles before taking a step. He wasn’t looming over Spanner but Byakuran had significantly closed what little space had been between them.

“Regardless you’ll find I care very little about people’s privacy,” Byakuran added as if the late warning excused him from literally breaking and entering into Spanner’s place. “Your finals are done and there is no need for you to hang around here.”

How did he know that? Spanner’s eyes widened and the room shrunk around him. His skin tightened and crawled at the sudden fear that Byakuran had been at worst stalking him and at best having someone keep tabs on him. Both options left a sour taste in his mouth.

“I can spare time until tomorrow at eight in the morning,” Byakuran informed Spanner. “Then back to work and business. If you’re not ready by then I don’t care; you’re coming with me. Best get packing.”

Packing. Tomorrow morning. Spanner couldn’t breathe and the room further minimized, squeezing Spanner’s sides tightly. He attempted to force a breath through his lungs but nothing was going through. The room spun around him and for a moment Spanner wondered if he was going to pass out.

A warm glow of orange wrapped around him and Spanner was grounded by Byakuran’s hand once again on his shoulder. Blinking Spanner’s vision spotted black for a brief second before swirling violently into focus. Glancing down automatically at the hand Spanner noted that the orange was a flame and it was coming from Byakuran’s hand. Staring at it for a moment Spanner also numbly noted that it wasn’t burning. Looking up at Byakuran, Spanner tilted his head, curiosity warily breaking through the exhaustion and terror that were swirling in a poisonous concoction.

“Sky flames harmonize,” Byakuran said as if it was an explanation. “While not as good as Rain or Sun flames, I find Sky flames can help calm people down too.” His grip lingered for a moment and the flames slowly died down until it was merely a glow under his hand. “Better?”

Spanner’s vision was steady and his chest rose in a steady rhythm. He numbly nodded.

“Good,” Byakuran let go of Spanner’s shoulder. “If anything happened to you Sho-chan would be upset. I do hate unnecessarily upsetting him.”

Unnecessarily. Implying Byakuran felt there was a necessary gage of upset Shouichi could be.

“Now,” Byakuran continued, “best get packing, Spanner. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

Right. Spanner reeled all of his swirling thoughts, emotions, and curiosity into a box. Even if he couldn’t stop what was happening Spanner had to focus on the positives. First and most importantly he was going to see Shouichi in person. Next, he could ask Byakuran about the flames and learn more.

“Right,” Spanner’s voice was soft but steady. “Tomorrow morning,” he paused.

Did common etiquette apply to this situation? What protocols did one go through in asking their sort of kidnapper-employer if they needed a place to stay? It wasn’t impossible; his bed was at least a double.

As if reading his mind Byakuran raised and eyebrow and laughed. “I already have accommodations arranged. Unless you really want me to sleep over with you?”

“Uh, no it’s fine. If you already have arrangements…”

“So polite,” Byakuran mused. “I do admit I would like to learn more about someone Sho-chan holds in such high regards. But we’ll save that for tomorrow.”

He then turned on his heel and exited Spanner’s room. A second later the front door clicked shut and Spanner was left with silence and the pressing task of packing his things up. Even with minimal things in his dorm the task would take all night.

Good thing Spanner had taken a nap earlier.

~

Despite all of his things Spanner managed to fit all of his necessities into his suitcase and extra cloth bags. The most important and difficult packing had been all of his robotic and mechanical items, which Spanner hoped were secure enough in the bags. Byakuran hadn’t stated how they were travelling but the extra weight of the bags would put his suitcase overweight for any regular commercial flight. Better to be safe than scrambling to rearrange his items at the airport. Besides, Spanner’s energy was completely depleted. His brain was heavy in his skull and Spanner spent the last few hours before eight o’clock lying in his bed, half dressed, and wavering between deep sleep and light consciousness.

So, when a knock echoed in his dorm room from the front door Spanner slowly floated up from his sleep and clumsily stood up, fumbling over his own feet and on the corner of his suitcase. Nearly ripping the door to his bedroom off its hinges, Spanner ambled to his front door. Unlocking it with a lazy twist of his fingers, Spanner opened the door. Byakuran was standing there with a tray of takeaway coffee cups. His clothing was once again model and runway worthy. A pair of sunglasses were perched on top of his head. Sleepiness immediately drained away from him, tension filling its place with a languid sinister ease.

“Good morning, Spanner,” Byakuran edged his way into the dorm. “I brought coffee.”

That was far more considerate than Spanner pegged Byakuran to be. Considering how he was strong armed into the job. Then again, coffee was just a small concession in the tangled situation Spanner was trapped in. Overlooking the gift was both rude and foolish.

“Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome,” Byakuran half sang with a cheerful lit. “Let’s grab your items. I’ll send some people to help fully clean your place out.”

“Right,” Spanner straightened his clothing and briefly considered asking if he could have a shower but shook the idea away. “One second.”

Returning to his dorm, Spanner grabbed his bags and suitcase, wheeling it out of the dorm smoothly. Lingering here wasn’t going to do anything besides fill him with more regret. Byakuran was still at the front, sipping his coffee, balancing the tray. Upon seeing him Byakuran straightened up and turned to the door, leaving without a word. Spanner took one last glance at the place, half of his things still littered about, and left. With a deafening lock of the door burning in his ears, Spanner glanced at the keys. At this hour in the morning the office wasn’t open.

“Give those to me,” Byakuran reached a hand out. “I’ll have someone return them after the cleaning of your place.”

Ah. That made logical sense. Spanner deposited the keys into Byakuran’s outstretched grasp and followed him down the familiar hall to the elevator. The ride down was silent. When they exited the building Spanner noted the dark, expensive car parked out front. Standing in front of it was a man with a nondescript suit and sunglasses. The driver? Spanner dutifully followed and watched as Byakuran talked to the man before handing Spanner’s dorm keys to him.

“Let’s go, Spanner,” Byakuran said as the man opened the back of the car. “Leave your suitcase. Our driver will take care of it.”

“Right.”

Spanner did as Byakuran requested but still gripped the cloth bags and climbed into the back of the car. Inside the car smelled clean with no strong smell. The seats were leather and there was even a divider between them and the driver. Byakuran soon climbed in. Spanner shrunk a little, making sure the bags were mostly on his lap. The car started a moment later and Spanner did his best to keep his gaze forward, to not watch the familiar scenery fade away.

“Here.” Byakuran pushed the cardboard tray towards Spanner. “Your coffee.”

Ah. Right. Spanner reached for it. The cup was still warm and it helped ground his mind and steel his nerves. “Thanks. So, where are we going?”

“We’re going to the airport.” Just as Spanner had predicted. “We’ll take a flight to Italy.”

Italy? Spanner blinked and turned to face Byakuran, who met his gaze head on.

“Headquarters are there,” Byakuran explained. “Our Japan base is still being built but once it’s built, I could send you there. You do know Japanese, right?”

“Uh, yes, I do. A little rusty though.”

“Good,” Byakuran sipped his coffee. “Once we’re in Italy your job will officially begin.”

Right. Spanner wasn’t being entirely kidnapped. Or at least according to the traditional sense. Technically he was being strong armed into a job. He fiddled with the cardboard sleeve on his cup before taking a sip. It was very sweet and entirely not the way Spanner would order his coffee.

“If you want to keep doing classes feel free,” Byakuran continued. “Online university and all that. Money isn’t a problem.”

Spanner took another sip of his drink. “That’s very generous of you, Byakuran.”

“I know,” arrogance dripped off his tone. “However, I’m certain research will be entertaining too.”

Research. Spanner’s mind flashed to the day prior and the orange glow from Byakuran’s hands. “Speaking of research could you answer a few of my questions?”

“Sure. Ask away.”

“The flames from yesterday. What exactly are they?”

Byakuran drained his coffee and smiled very brightly. “They’re the Mafia’s best kept secret. Everyone in the world has flames running through them. Think of it like a prism inside of you, swirling with energy. When light hits the prism, it splits into the colours of the rainbow. Flames have different colours too. They’re fueled by a variety of factors but personality matters the most.”

Huh. So, the flames were sort of like a mood ring. Except they stayed fixed on one point? “Can you switch what sort of flame you use?”

“Technically yes. Everyone has all of them running through their bodies but most people can only access one flame at a time.”

Interesting. Spanner filed the information away. “So, you can only use Sky flames? What other kinds are there besides Sky?”

“Correct. I’m mainly a Sky flame user,” Byakuran leaned into the seat. “The other flames are Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist.”

All weather based in name. “What personalities are linked to the individual flames?” Spanner pressed.

Byakuran eyed Spanner for a second before he spoke. “In general terms? Storms tend to be temperamental and destructive. Rains tend to be level headed and calm. Suns can be bright and people are drawn to their personalities. Lightnings can be quick to strike and singularly focused on their interests. Clouds tend to be aloof and territorial. Mists tend to be cunning, deceptive, and manipulative. Finally, Skies bring them all together, harmonizing all the personalities.”

“I see,” Byakuran hadn’t been kidding when he said general terms. All of the traits listed were clearly umbrella terms, like horoscopes tended to be. “So, how does one use their flames? Like you did yesterday.”

“Rings help focus the energy,” Byakuran pressed a hand to his pocket before pulling a ring out. “They require stones, which are rare and precious. Good quality ones are worth their weight in gold.”

Spanner took in the ring. The stone was opaque and oval with wing like metal around as the setting. Everything about the ring was unremarkable yet Spanner couldn’t draw his gaze away. He stared for an extra second before Byakuran tucked the ring away.

“We’re almost at the airport.”

Breaking his gaze from Byakuran’s hand Spanner glanced up to see that they were indeed close to the airport. Grabbing his cup, he finished the last of his overly sweet coffee. The driver easily followed the signs for the international terminal and when they stopped Spanner forced himself to move out of the car, mindful of his bags. His suitcase was already out and Spanner thanked the driver, who looked at him as though he had sprouted a pair of wings.

The airport was busy as usual but Byakuran lead them confidently through the terminal, bypassing any commercial airline counter. They ended up at the end by a group of people in suits. Spanner shuffled as Byakuran walked boldly up to them, chatting lowly for a second before turning to Spanner.

“Come,” he ordered.

Gripping his luggage, Spanner followed dutifully, his heart slowing and twisting with each passing step. Reality heavily weighed on him and without the discussion of flames and rings Spanner’s situation reinforced itself in his mind. He was going to work for a Mafia Family after being forced to do so. Byakuran hadn’t chained or tied him up but he might as well have with the force and lack of consideration he had shown to Spanner’s feelings. A deep ache pooled in his stomach and combined with the sweetness of his coffee. Nausea filled Spanner and he almost retched. Taking a deep breath, Spanner forced himself to continue the trek outside to a private jet. Of course. He should have seen that coming.

Inside the jet it was just as luxurious as anticipated. Spanner still took it in, not used to seeing a plane with so few seats of such high quality. Byakuran had already taken his seat and had dug out a bag of marshmallows. One of the stewardesses gently took Spanner’s bags and Spanner automatically thanked her. She gave the same look the driver did at him and Spanner fidgeted under it before he ventured further into the jet.

“Sit here,” Byakuran suddenly said.

Spanner jumped and looked to Byakuran who was pointing to a seat by him. Widening his eyes, Spanner did as Byakuran asked, sitting gingerly down. Immediately upon sitting Byakuran pushed the bag of marshmallows at Spanner.

“Take one.”

The sweet coffee in his system lurched once more. Spanner shook his head. “I’m fine for now.”

Byakuran pulled the bag back and hummed. “Suit yourself.”

Thankful the topic dropped, Spanner buckled up and listened to the required safety talk from the stewardess who mainly talked to Spanner. Then the plane started to taxi and then they were in the air. Spanner’s stomach dropped with the weight of the G forces but in a way, it grounded him. He closed his eyes and allowed the force to tug at him. Now that they were in the air and he wasn’t required to speak exhaustion finally caught up with him. Leaning into the way too comfortable chair, Spanner closed his eyes. Sleep tugged him down with the aid of exhaustion weighing on him.

~

Spanner woke up to a hand in his hair, smoothing it and something warm over him. Fluttering his eyes open Spanner noted he was leaning sideways and that the solidness under his ear was Byakuran’s shoulder. Immediately a blush filled his cheeks. He had fallen asleep on someone who essentially was his boss. Moving to sit up with an apology on his lips Spanner made it barely halfway when Byakuran tugged him back down, his hand still tangled in Spanner’s hair.

“Stay,” Byakuran said as he worked his fingers in Spanner’s hair. “Not done yet.”

Done what? Spanner swallowed. “What?”

“Your hair is soft,” Byakuran offered as though his half explanation was enough.

“I… see?”

“I normally only play with Sho-chan’s hair,” Byakuran continued, running his fingers through another section of Spanner’s hair. A very pleased shiver ran down Spanner’s spine despite himself. “You fell asleep on me so I figured I could play with your hair too.”

Somehow Byakuran had taken a situation where Spanner had accidentally imposed on him and turned it so he was in control of who was doing the imposing. Spanner couldn’t help but feel a wave of awe. Nothing had stopped Byakuran from waking Spanner and making him sit up properly. Instead, he had taken it as an invite to sate his desires. It wasn’t anywhere close to shocking given how Spanner had received the job.

Byakuran tugged lightly on Spanner’s hair and he bit back a pleased groan. Perhaps Spanner was overthinking the entire situation. Sure, it was bold for Byakuran. They weren’t friends. But the conventional boundaries of the work place should have stopped this. They were merely “boss” and “employee”. There was no way Byakuran was like this to everyone who worked for him. So, what was the varying factor here? Spanner attempted to sort through his thoughts but suddenly Byakuran’s hand left his hair and Spanner was gently pushed up to a proper sitting position.

“There,” Byakuran lifted his hand and smoothed the one side of Spanner’s hair down. “Less messy.”

“Uh, thanks,” Spanner curled the blanket around his shoulders. “How much longer?”

“Not too much more,” Byakuran replied. “You missed the meal.”

Spanner’s stomach twisted at eating something heavy. “I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself,” Byakuran once again pulled the bag of marshmallows out. “Want one now?”

Sweets. Spanner half opened his mouth to refuse but stopped himself. A bit of sweets was fine. “Sure.”

“Excellent,” Byakuran pushed the bag closer.

Spanner dug for one and squished it between his fingers before eating it. It was the perfect amount of squishy, sticky, and sweet. “Thanks.”

Byakuran hummed and pulled another marshmallow out and ate it with a grin.

~

When the plane landed Spanner gratefully stretched and grabbed his luggage. Byakuran had finished the entire bag of marshmallows and rather cheerfully sauntered out of the plane. Once again Spanner merely followed him out. They stopped by a limo. Standing by the limo was a tall man with long aqua hair, slick makeup, and a crisp white uniform with some black and silver accents. Upon seeing them he shifted and Spanner managed to see a flash of gold earrings before he moved. It was graceful and blood chilling. Whoever this man was he was dangerous.

“Byakuran-sama," he greeted in Japanese. “Welcome back.”

“Kikyo,” Byakuran brightly said. “You came to pick us up? How thoughtful.”

“I merely wished to greet you upon your arrival,” Kikyo said before his gaze slid over to Spanner. “Oho, it seems we have a guest?”

“This is Spanner,” Byakuran waved his hand. “Our new mechanic.”

One of Kikyo’s perfect eyebrows lifted slightly. “Mechanic?”

“Yes,” Byakuran smiled and it was thin. “I picked him up on Sho-chan’s recommendation.”

Kikyo stared blankly at Spanner for a moment before he swiftly nodded. “I see. Irie-san knows many talented people it seems.”

“Doesn’t he?” Byakuran cooed with pride. “Anyways, Spanner this is Kikyo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Spanner very politely said.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kikyo returned the polite words.

“We can catch up on the ride back,” Byakuran pointedly said before he got into the limo.

Spanner gripped his bags and suitcase before approaching the limo. Another person in a suit intersected and took Spanner’s suitcase and bags off his hands. Spanner mumbled out a thanks and for the third time in a short period he received a strange look. Ignoring it, Spanner climbed into the limo. Byakuran was already sprawled in one of the seats, digging a drink out of a mini fridge. Kikyo was sitting upright and perfectly still. Spanner gingerly sat a polite distance from them. No one commented and when they began to move Byakuran and Kikyo started talking in Italian. Spanner took the time to dig into his pocket and check his almost forgotten phone. It was dead and he mentally cursed himself for not remembering to charge it.

Pocketing it, Spanner took the time to watch the scenery fly by him. All the signs flew past his understanding but Spanner made a small game of attempting to guess what some of them were for. He was half way contemplating a sign when they made a sharp turn and headed towards a skyscraper of a building. The entire building was slick in design with the front covered in all glass. It starkly reflected the blue of the sky and the other buildings around it.

“We’re here,” Byakuran suddenly said, switching to Japanese. “Come with me, Spanner. I’ll show you around.”

The boss showing him around. Spanner’s skin prickled with the heat of Kikyo’s curiosity and confusion. “Thank you. That’s very kind,” he paused. Byakuran did say when they were Italy, he was officially Spanner’s employer, “Boss.”

Kikyo’s gaze tightened. No doubt he was appalled by the semi-formalness. Probably wanted Spanner to apologise and use “Byakuran-sama” as the title. Byakuran’s gaze however twinkled with delight.

“It’s not a problem, Spanner.”

They exited and Byakuran made a motion for Spanner to leave his luggage and follow. Double checking swiftly that his bags were fine, Spanner followed. Byakuran entered the front and in the cool, distant and professional lobby everyone stopped what they were doing. Half of the people were wearing the same white of Kikyo’s uniform while the other half were wearing a black variant. Making a note of that (perhaps denoting a different rank?) Spanner watched as everyone politely bowed to Byakuran, not moving until they passed to the elevator. Once inside Byakuran pushed the down button. The machine lurched smoothly and Spanner watched as they made their way to the basement.

The basement had a variety of halls but Byakuran made his way through them with ease. Like in the lobby people also stopped to bow politely. Byakuran pressed onward through it until they came to a large door. Without knocking Byakuran pushed the door open.

Inside the room was dim, save for a desk that was more like a table than a desk. A lamp sat on it, glowing and two computers sat, both on. In a large, comfortable chair sat Shouichi. Spanner’s voice dried up and his throat tightened. Warmth and excitement seeped into his bones and it took him clenching his fist to ground himself from leaping at Shouichi. Shouichi’s gaze was cast down at a tablet, glasses half falling off his nose. His eyes were clearly rimmed dark and with a hand he hid a yawn. Over his ears were large headphones, the plush, expensive kind.

Spanner watched as Byakuran took the few strides to Shouichi’s chair and with casual ease pulled the headphones off Shouichi’s ears. Shouichi yelped and immediately looked up from the tablet, his eyes widening in startled surprise. He immediately stood up, staring directly at Byakuran.

“Byakuran?” His voice was low, soft.

“Sho-chan!” Byakuran enthusiastically said before he tugged Shouichi into a hug. “I missed you.”

“You’re back,” Shouichi muttered. Spanner watched as Shouichi’s hands flailed before wrapping around Byakuran delicately. “Welcome home.”

“I’m back,” Byakuran pulled away and firmly planted a kiss on Shouichi’s lips. Spanner blinked at the rather bold display of affection but held his tongue. “And I brought you a gift.”

“A gift,” Shouichi repeated. “You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, but I did. Why don’t you take a look at what I brought with me?”

Shouichi’s shoulders heaved up, a puff of air audibly leaving his mouth. Spanner’s heart spiked upward as Shouichi turned his gaze to meet Spanner’s. Time stopped and the room stilled to the moment. Spanner watched as Shouichi’s eyes widened and he scrambled away from Byakuran, taking two very hasty steps towards Spanner before freezing and turning to look at Byakuran.

“You… you’re serious?” There was something in Shouichi’s voice that flew past Spanner.

“When have I ever not been serious with my gifts?” Byakuran’s voice dipped.

“… never,” Shouichi replied with a whisper.

A chill ran down Spanner’s spine but before he could process it Shouichi was walking towards him slowly, as though he thought Spanner was a mirage that would disappear if he was too fast. Then again, perhaps he was thinking of all the months where they had radio silence.

“Spanner?”

“Hey, Shouichi.” Spanner lifted his hand.

Shouichi exhaled very sharply. “You’re really here.”

His eyes narrowed and he immediately whipped his head towards Byakuran. Spanner followed the line of Shouichi’s gaze. Byakuran had his arms crossed with an expression that radiated smugness and glee. Shouichi visibly flinched before running a hand through his hair, as though he needed to compose himself.

“Why is Spanner here?”

Byakuran tilted his head. “Whatever do you mean, Sho-chan? He’s here because I brought him here. Most people say thank you when given a gift.”

Shouichi licked his lips. Silence filled the space, oppressive and crushing. Another beat passed and Spanner watched as Shouichi closed his eyes, once again realigning himself. “Right. Sorry. I was just surprised. Thank you, Byakuran. If you don’t mind, could I take some time to catch up with Spanner?”

For a second a sated look dashed across Byakuran’s face. “Oh, of course,” Byakuran said a moment later, voice smooth. “You two must have a lot to catch up on,” he then turned his gaze to Spanner. “I’ll show you around the base in about an hour.”

“Uh, right. Thanks, boss.”

Byakuran smiled a razor-sharp smile at the title before he left the space. Spanner watched as the door shut. A second barely slipped by before he caught Shouichi’s movement from the corner of his eye. Turning fully to greet Shouichi Spanner nearly toppled over as Shouichi propelled himself into Spanner’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“Spanner,” he gasped out. “Spanner, you’re really, really here.”

“Yeah, I am,” Spanner returned the hug. “Surprise?”

Shouichi lifted his head and instead of glee, sadness soft and tangible radiated. An almost melancholy happiness twisted along side it, lacing the underbelly of Shouichi’s expression.

“You need to leave,” Shouichi harshly whispered. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I… what?” Spanner blinked before his eyes narrowed. He was missing something very important. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Shouichi said with such swiftness it registered as an automatic response without any weight behind it. “I just… what did Byakuran say to you to get you here?”

“Uh…” Where to even start. “He told me that you recommended me as a mechanic. I met him in January and didn’t really get a lot in edge wise. I was more demanded here than requested.”

Shouichi deeply exhaled and clung to Spanner tighter. “Of course.” His tone was sad, resigned. “Did he promise you anything?”

“Besides paying me to be a mechanic for the Gesso Family?” Spanner mildly asked. “Nothing really. He just wants a mechanic,” Spanner paused. “Oh, and he said you’re working too hard and thought you could use someone to anchor your workaholic nature to a minimum.” He added with a light tone of teasing.

Shouichi instead tightened his grip even harder on Spanner and his shoulders shook. It took Spanner a moment to feel wetness on his shirt and sobbing. Jolting, Spanner immediately hugged Shouichi tighter. The action only caused Shouichi to buckle and soon they were on the floor, Shouichi silently sobbing and crying.

“Shouichi?! Please, what’s wrong?” Spanner paused. “Do you perhaps think I’m angry or upset with you? I’m not. I mean… I was more hurt when you suddenly cut texting me. But that’s in the past. I—”

Red rimmed green eyes looked directly at Spanner cutting his words off. Shouichi violently shook his head and took deep breaths before speaking. “I’m sorry, Spanner.” His voice was thick with tears. “I didn’t want you involved with this… me. I thought it would be safer to keep you at arms length. But Byakuran went ahead and dragged you here. I’m sorry.”

He didn’t want Spanner here? But… “Byakuran said you recommended me.”

“I…” Shouichi bit his lip and his eyes darted to the ground. “I mentioned you in casual passing but… it doesn’t matter now,” he raised a hand and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get emotional. It is nice to see you again. In person too.”

The tonal whiplash jarred Spanner, his head spinning. He opened his mouth to call Shouichi out but the exhausted look that crossed Shouichi’s face reeled Spanner in. Swallowing the words Spanner numbly nodded. Something foul was laced underneath the entirety of their first meeting, a rot that had settled into the core. Whatever was going on Spanner wasn’t going to get it out of Shouichi immediately. He’d wait for another opportunity to ease Shouichi into confiding with him.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too. I missed our talks.”

Shouichi hummed. “We have some time before Byakuran returns to show you around. I have some tea stashed here.”

“That sounds great. I hope its green tea? From Japan.”

“Of course, it is. Just for you,” Shouichi laughed a warm, bright, genuine laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanner and Shouichi's first meeting: According to canon they met at a robotics competition. I decided to make it happen when they were in high school and thus becoming friends.
> 
> Lightly coloured hair: When I was working in Japan we were informed that for some of the students (especially younger kids) they haven't seen foreigners or people with light hair. Others in the program had stories about children wanting to touch their hair/ being very curious. (I have dark hair so this never applied to me so I cannot say I had any personal experience.)
> 
> Learning Japanese: Spanner is hinted to be foreign in the anime so I just ran with it and also decided that he learned Japanese (with Shouichi's help).
> 
> LINE: An app that you can message people internationally. People in Japan use this app pretty frequently since it's cheaper than actual texting. I still have LINE from when I was in Japan and I frequently use it for chatting with friends.
> 
> Timestamp: In LINE the timestamp will always have the time (in 00:00 form) and then "Read" once someone reads the message. Also I'm not certain if it's always in 24 hour time but I run my phone in 24 hour time and just used it as reference when writing.
> 
> The stickers: I'm describing a real sticker (from the Bear Couple: Milk & Mocha). Except the bunny one which is from the "Hyper Bunny (ENG)" line.
> 
> The date(s): I just used actual dates from 2020 because it was the easiest to reference quickly. Don't read too much into it.
> 
> Shouichi's radio silence: I want to make this clear that Byakuran wasn't monitoring Shouichi's messages or anything invasive like that. Shouichi decided on his own to not talk to Spanner (because he wanted Spanner to be safe from the Mafia world).
> 
> Byakuran's forceful job offer: I mean... it's kind of funny that Spanner was offered a job in such a manner. 
> 
> Stalking: I also want to be clear that Byakuran wasn't stalking Spanner. He simply had knowledge from the other timelines/parallel universes.
> 
> Byakuran's touchiness: First I head canon him as a very touchy person. Second I think he's being like that to Spanner because he's genuinely curious about Shouichi's "friend".
> 
> Spanner's reaction: I wrote him enjoying having his hair played with simply because I love having my hair played with.


	2. Robots and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, like usual I thought this would be two chapters but this story is now three chapters. I didn't think establishing what Spanner is doing would take so long but it did. Also, I wanted to establish what Byakuran is doing to Shouichi off screen so I know what Spanner is reacting to. I have some of that sorted out so I can get to more of the comforting of Shouichi in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, I want to remind you that I'm not writing 100/51 as healthy. It's not overt but it's subtly there. If any of that or my tags bother you please exit this fic. Your health, as always, is important and up to you!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr/ message me there the link is right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

**Part Three: Crumbling Illusions**

Like Byakuran promised he returned within the hour, dragging Spanner away from tea and catching up to a tour of the base. To Spanner’s surprise Shouichi tagged along, Byakuran’s arm warmly across Shouichi’s shoulders as he showed Spanner the entire basement of their base. The final room they stopped in was large. Rectangular in shape Spanner could see various computers and monitors. The open space also had a large metal table with various drawers and cabinets. Overhead the lights were stark white, giving the space both a clinical tone and clean sci-fi mood. Byakuran gestured with his free hand.

“This work space is for you, Spanner.”

His. The word sent both warm and icy tingles down Spanner’s spine. “Thank you, boss.”

“It’s sparse now but I’m certain you’ll find some projects to work on in no time,” Byakuran grinned. “Speaking of projects, let’s look next door.”

The room beside Spanner was double the size of his work space. Lined all around were various mechanical parts and tools. However, the most impressive thing was the robot sitting in the corner. Easily at least three meters tall the robot had an overall round shape with round eyes and long arms. It reminded Spanner of the robots from that one movie from Studio Ghibli. What was it called again?

“This is a Mosca. Not one of the largest ones out there but none the less deadly,” Byakuran said with an air of casual enjoyment. “As I’m certain you can piece together it’s a robot for the front lines.”

Front lines. Meaning it was a weapon. Spanner’s awe at the robot diminished. He swallowed. “I see. It’s an impressive display of technology.”

“It is but like all technology it’s always looking for improvements. For example, many of the models stick to the ground, not opting to fly or be submerged.”

The hint was obvious. Spanner couldn’t stop his hand from twitching and a little bit of curiosity seeping through. Making a robot like this to fly and maintain any semblance of stability and functionality would be a challenge. There was a reason why aircrafts kept similar design. Aerodynamics played a big part in that decision. Swimming too. Again, there was reason technological designs took inspiration from animals.

“Just something to ponder over,” Byakuran said dragging Spanner’s thoughts back. “This concludes our tour of the basement. There is more upstairs but that can wait for tomorrow. Allow me to show you to your living quarters.”

Right. Sleep and food. Spanner’s system jump started, as though Byakuran’s words had been the catalyst his body needed as a reminder. Sleep on the airplane had been restful in the same way hitting the snooze button to an alarm was. He also hadn’t eaten much beyond some sweets and his throat was dry. Last thing he’d drank was the overly sweet coffee.

“Thanks, boss.”

Byakuran lead Spanner back down the hallway, passing Spanner’s new lab until they reached a door just a little bit further down. Twisting the knob, Byakuran opened the door. Inside was a modest room with a small kitchen, a seating area, and a door at the end that clearly led to a bed room. Spanner carefully poked his head in and turned to Byakuran who still hadn’t removed his arm from Shouichi’s shoulders.

“Well?” Byakuran pressed lightly.

Like a secret or something old, Spanner was being confined to the basement right next to his work space, effectively trapping him. After all, if everything Spanner needed was within the same area, he wouldn’t have any excuses for wandering the building or snooping. Byakuran was definitely attempting to keep him on a short leash. Spanner tucked that information away to the back of his brain.

“It’s nice,” he replied. “Do all the staff stay on the premise?”

Byakuran’s lips twitched slightly upward. “Only the select few.”

Translation: Either those Byakuran wanted to keep a close tab on or the incredibly loyal. (Did that also include Byakuran and by extension, Shouichi?) Spanner also filed that information away.

“I see. Well then, I’m honoured,” Spanner paused. “And tired. I think I’m retiring for the day.”

“Of course. You had a long day.” Byakuran softly said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. “Here.”

Spanner took it and opened it out. On the paper was a string of numbers. “Uh, thanks?”

“Call or text me if you need any thing or some help,” Byakuran casually said as if giving out his number was a common occurrence for all of his employees.

Translation Number Two: Everything Spanner did would go through Byakuran personally. Yet another leash on his neck. Spanner pocketed the paper.

“That’s very kind of you, boss.”

“I know,” Byakuran once again gave a thin smile. “Now, we shall leave you to your rest.”

“See you later,” Spanner mainly directed it at Shouichi, who offered a small smile in turn.

“Right. Bye, Spanner,” Shouichi softly said.

Not waiting around to watch Byakuran tug Shouichi away, Spanner walked into his new place and shut the door. Once the door was locked Spanner ventured further in, investigating. There was little chance of Byakuran feeling the need to monitor and invade his privacy but it still helped ground Spanner to check for hidden cameras anyways. Finding nothing boosted Spanner’s slowly regaining stability and with a small burst of energy he went into the bedroom. Besides the expected (a bed, a chest of drawers, and even a small closet) Spanner noticed his suitcase and bags sitting neatly in a corner. There was also an on-suite bathroom. Heading to that, Spanner flicked the lights on. A Western style bathroom sat in front of him, both familiar yet foreign. Closing the door, Spanner stripped and immediately turned the shower on. The hot water washing over his back and hair was heavenly. Sighing out deeply, Spanner stood under the spray for a while, soaking in the heat before washing up and exiting the bathroom. Drying off, Spanner wrapped a towel around his waist and exited. Dressing in some comfortable clothes quickly Spanner left his suitcase half open on the floor (he’d unpack later) and entered the kitchen.

Inside the fridge was some food, all fresh, meaning Byakuran had made people stock up for Spanner. His stomach grumbled in appreciation and Spanner pulled the first thing that he saw out. Microwaving it quickly, Spanner sat down and began to eat. The food tasted more hot than flavourful but Spanner ignored it, making himself eat faster. When he finished Spanner stuffed the dishes into the dishwasher, brushed his teeth, and flopped into the bed.

Reality threatened to crash down upon him, smothering Spanner under the weight of it. Everything that he had pushed away, stuffed inside was ready to burst like a dam breaking. If Spanner wasn’t careful it would rush over him, consuming him like tidal waves upon the shore. Groaning, Spanner curled under the blankets, clenching them for warmth. They held an unfamiliar smell, completely unlike the detergent he preferred to use. The pillow was soft but awkward under his head. Even the orientation of the bed and the weight of the blankets was unfamiliar.

Spanner was trapped in a foreign bed with foreign blankets in a foreign bedroom that was connected to a foreign living space. He was now working at a new job with no direct instructions for a foreign man who had essentially kidnapped him.

Kidnapped. Spanner had been kidnapped and whisked away to a foreign country.

Wetness slid down his face and his chest collapsed under the weight of his sorrow. Tears began to wash down Spanner’s face. Slow at first, they then burst forth and became faster and faster until he was full on sobbing, slightly hiccupping. The tears dripped down his chin, staining the blankets and sheets around him. Hastily, Spanner attempted to wipe the tears from his face but all he ended up doing was rubbing his face and making it red. Taking deep breaths Spanner forced air into his lungs, attempting to calm his swirling mind but all his brain could fixate on was the unfamiliarity of the situation and being kidnapped.

Kidnapped. The forbidden word. Spanner’s body tightened into a ball. No matter how nicely everything had been sugar-coated (a job, being paid, seeing Shouichi again) the bottom line was this:

Byakuran had kidnapped him. He had forced Spanner to accept his orders and had taken him illegally away to a foreign country. Here Spanner had no supports and no idea about any of his surroundings except what Byakuran had shown him. What little he had shown only solidified the reality of his situation. He was helpless and in the palm of Byakuran’s hand.

(No doubt Shouichi was in the exact same boat. Spanner’s heart ached and was torn into small bloody pieces. How long had Shouichi been dealing with this on his own? It was this thought that sadly stuck in the back of Spanner’s mind as he drifted off into a restful but also restless sleep.)

~

_“You’re going where, Spanner?”_

_Spanner tightened his grip on his phone. He had practiced his lines, said them over and over his head and to himself. He had even practiced in the mirror, trying to not look away from his reflection. And yet, his voice stuck to the side of his throat and for a brief foolish moment he considered spilling the entire secret to his mother. Choking back the words, Spanner coughed in a manner that wasn’t at all conspicuous._

_“Italy.” Spanner tried to add a light, pleased tone to his words. They just stumbled awkwardly like people in a three-legged race. “A job opportunity came up.” Swallowing thickly Spanner forced his voice up through his throat. “Remember Shouichi? He’s working in Italy and mentioned me to his boss. So, I got offered the job.” Not entirely a lie and not entirely the truth._

_“Spanner!” His mother’s voice took a cross tone. “You should have run this by me and your father first. I know you want independence but going to university and working in a foreign country are two different things. You’re young and I know you feel that the world is open to you but you cannot do things like accept foreign jobs without talking to us. We’re still your parents and are still helping you out financially.”_

_“I’m sorry mom,” Spanner gripped the phone tightly. If only he could have turned the job down._

_“And what about your university?” His mother continued. “We spent so much money and time moving you out and helping you settle in and now suddenly you’re going to throw that all away?”_

_“Mom… it isn’t like that. I could—” Spanner cut himself off. Excuses. All he had were excuses and lies. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go behind your backs. I just— sorry.”_

_A long pause filled the other end before his mother sighed audibly. “You really are dead set on taking this job? You’re comfortable with the offer? Who is it for? When do you start? What will your pay be? Any benefits?”_

_The first part stung Spanner but the second part eased the pain. Facts. Easy to spit out. He could do this._

_“I… Yes, I am. It’s a good opportunity for me.”_

**Lies.**

_“I am comfortable though. Shouichi is there and he has a level head.”_

**True,** _but level headedness probably had nothing to do with how Shouichi was entangled in Byakuran’ web._

_“It’s for the Millefiore company. They want a mechanic. Their boss came to visit me at work and asked directly for me.”_

**Truth.**

_“I start in April after my finals.”_

**Truth.**

_“It hasn’t been decided yet but I am getting all the terms and agreement emailed to me soon.”_

**Truth and a lie.**

_“Besides the usual work benefits?” Spanner tried to tease. “I do get to see Shouichi.”_

**Lies and a truth.**

_His mother exhaled audibly on the other end. Then. “Come home this weekend so we can talk about this further with your father.”_

_Spanner bit back a curse and numbly nodded. He could come up with more half truths and lies by the weekend._

_“Sure. I’ll come by Saturday morning.”_

~

Spanner woke in a cold, dry start. Sleep instantly ebbed away from him, dripping down to the floor so fast Spanner couldn’t believe he’d actually slept. The only evidence of sleep came in the tussled sheets around his legs, the stiffness of lying still for too long, and the remnants of his dream.

His parents. He hadn’t phoned them yet. Spanner sat up and his entire body protested with a groan. Swinging his legs out of the bed, Spanner grabbed his pants from the previous day, which were on the floor, and dug around in the pocket. Pulling his phone out, Spanner huffed under his breath at the dead device. Scrambling to his suitcase, Spanner pulled out half of his clothing, spewing half of the contents on the floor to get to his phone charger. Once he finished plugging his phone in, Spanner hastily pushed the clothing back into the suitcase and sat on his bed. It would take a moment to have his phone charged enough to turn it on and call. Standing up, Spanner quickly made the bed so the sheets were at least presentable before going to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, Spanner stripped his wrinkled clothing, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Stepping into the shower, Spanner closed his eyes under the hot stream of water.

The sorrow from the night before hadn’t disappeared. It had instead collected in a garbled and congealed mess; a sticky pile that sat heavily in his chest. Without any superficial distractions it reared its ugly head and threatened to consume him. Helplessness accompanied it along with a nagging hopeless voice, whispering poisoned lies to Spanner. He slammed his fist against the wall of the shower and bit his lip.

He was definitely helpless in many ways. All his living conditions and basic needs were currently being controlled by Byakuran. Spanner had little of his own and even though Byakuran no doubt had documents forged that Spanner had legally traveled to Italy it wasn’t as though he could hop on a plane back home. Money was yet another resource that Spanner was lacking and that Byakuran was controlling. Also, no doubt monitoring too. The moment Spanner bought anything suspicious he was in trouble. Plus, his parents were completely out of the loop, leaving Spanner with little outside support. Authorities would also be useless, either paid off by Byakuran or stopped by those who were paid off by him.

Hired by the Mafia indeed. Helpless in a lot of ways. But not in all ways. For a start Spanner could control his actions to a certain degree. Playing along with Byakuran’s strange request was both an option forced upon him but also a safety net for Spanner. So long as he did little to bring Byakuran’s attention to him Spanner was essentially going to be left undisturbed. Byakuran had also given him control of a lab and sensitive technology. Learning about the system and how things ran were advantages Spanner had to take and not let go. If he could find a way to slip past the system then perhaps, he could take Shouichi and…

And what?

Spanner reached for the body wash and slowly lathered the calming smell of mint and lavender in his hands, sighing deeply. Even if they could run it wasn’t a wise option. They’d never be able to fully hide if Byakuran sent people after them. Spanner’s heart plummeted and he forced himself to move, rinsing off the soap bubbles. First thing was first, he needed to see Shouichi, figure out what was happening to his friend, and find a way to support him. Shouichi may have tried to keep Spanner away and failed but at least in failing Spanner could be there for Shouichi.

Because no matter what Byakuran had said when he came to order Spanner to work for him, their interactions the day before were rotten, oozing decay and horror that was waiting to burst forth. Something else was happening underneath the gleeful masks on Byakuran’s face and the hasty but solid masks on Shouichi. Small steps.

Finishing his shower, Spanner turned the water off. Drying off quickly Spanner walked out and grabbed some clothing from his suitcase, dressing comfortably. Checking his phone as he changed, Spanner deemed his phone with enough charge and turned it on, unlocked his phone. There were many messages on it, all of them from his mother and father. By passing reading them Spanner cut to just phoning his mom. It took only two rings for the line to pick up.

_“Spanner!”_

“Hi mom. Sorry I forgot to call you when we landed yesterday. I was preoccupied with everything and then fell asleep immediately.”

 _“I figured,”_ his mother’s voice wavered slightly but didn’t have a bite. _“How was the flight?”_

“Not as long as I thought it would be. I fell asleep for most of it.”

_“Good to hear nothing went wrong. So, have you seen Shouichi yet?”_

“Uh, yes I did,” Spanner adjusted his grip on the phone and walked into his kitchen, opening the fridge. “We managed to chat a little bit before I was given a tour of the work place.”

_“And how is that boy?”_

How was Shouichi. Spanner dryly swallowed and shoved the image of a cry Shouichi away. “He’s fine. A little overworked and tired but fine. As for the work place…”

Spanner quickly rattled off the things he saw on the tour, minus the Moscas, and made breakfast as he chatted. His breakfast was just done cooking (some eggs and toast) when a knock echoed on his door. Spanner jumped and nearly dropped his phone. Composing himself a second later Spanner said goodbye to his mom (promising to call later) and went to his door, opening it. Standing outside was Byakuran. Like Kikyo from yesterday he was wearing a white uniform, which washed out his complexion and hair even more. The lavender of his tattoo stood out all the more and under the harsh florescent lights Spanner caught note of his eye colour. Lavender too.

“Good morning, Spanner,” Byakuran cheerfully said. “Sleep well?”

“Good morning, boss,” Spanner carefully replied. “I slept fine. Just made breakfast. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I can smell it,” Byakuran beamed. “And I merely came to give you this.” He handed Spanner a set of keys and a fob. “This key is for the lab and other offices down here. The fob is for the front and back doors of the building, just in case you want to step outside.”

Step outside. Spanner had already concluded running away was not a concern but the blatant sting of Byakuran showing how little he worried hurt. Still, Spanner wasn’t going to turn a gift away.

“Thanks. I appreciate you coming all the way here to give this to me,” Spanner accepted the keys and pocketed them.

“It’s never a problem,” Byakuran grinned. “I’ll leave you to breakfast and your work.”

As fast as he’d arrived, Byakuran had disappeared. Spanner didn’t linger by the door. He shut it and returned to his breakfast, eating slowly, attempting to savour every bite, but it still slid tastelessly down his throat. At least the coffee tasted like something. Spanner downed the entire mug before he stood up from the table. Putting his dishes except his mug in the dishwasher, Spanner filled it with more coffee and left.

An eerie silence consumed and permeated through the hallway. Spanner shivered under the harsh lights, the cold floor, and the bland, neutral atmosphere. The only sounds were from the lights above him, which hummed very softly and his own footsteps.

Reaching his lab, Spanner pulled the keys out and carefully inserted the first key on the keychain into the lock. The key slid smoothly in and with an easy twist the door unlocked. Opening it up, Spanner came face to face with his lab. Flicking the lights on, Spanner stepped inside and shut the door. The empty space was the same as yesterday and the bareness of the space only helped irritate the itch under Spanner’s skin. Huffing, Spanner pocketed his keys once more and walked inside to the computer. On the monitor was a sticky note with instructions on how to access the computer neatly printed. Sitting in the very comfortable chair, Spanner twirled around in it a couple of times before he turned the computer on. Time to get to work.

Accessing the computer really was as easy as the note had stated. Once Spanner’s screen loaded, the glowing monochrome tone of the default background oozing impersonal, Spanner got to work.

Byakuran had spared no expense. The programs for Spanner to use were top of the line and completely up to date. The files on the computer also were helpful, especially the one outlining the budget, which Spanner was certain had the most zeroes he’d ever seen in his life behind the digits. However, there was one file that caught his eye, labeled simply “Boxes”. Clicking on it, Spanner watched as some blueprints and explanation notes booted up. He stared at the file, his mouth dropping as he read it.

The Mafia had technology like this? No wonder they were so powerful. Spanner couldn’t help but lean in, curiosity spiked, drawn into the document. Perhaps Byakuran had planned this, wanting to further entice Spanner into complacency. Sadly, it was working but, in the moment, Spanner couldn’t help not caring.

He spent all morning and most of his afternoon reading the document.

~

Over the next couple of days Spanner developed a small routine. He’d get up, eat, and go back to his lab. Phone calls to his parents were sprinkled in, heavy in number as a way to both appease them that he was all right and for Spanner to have someone to talk to. Byakuran hadn’t reappeared again, there was no sign of Shouichi, and if there was anyone else in the basement with him, they weren’t trying to seek him out.

The file on the box weapons ran through Spanner’s mind with rampant curiosity but Byakuran had also left a file on the Moscas. All of Spanner wanted to experiment and test both the box weapons and the Moscas but the Moscas were the thing he definitely had direct access to. So, the third day into Spanner’s new job (and confinement) he went to the lab directly beside his and began to study the Mosca. Due to only having one Spanner refrained from taking the machine apart and fully examining everything, but he still tested everything, making notes as he worked. Whatever Byakuran wanted Spanner to do (if he even wanted him to do something specific as the Millefiore mechanic) it certainly wasn’t to recreate more Moscas. At least not a large, full scale one. A small one though, that was doable. Spanner would have to modify the hell out of it and not focus on the combat but rather the basic motor functions. Neatly Spanner wrote “Mini Mosca I” in his notebook on top of his notes and climbed out of the Mosca.

“It seems you’re doing well.”

Spanner nearly tripped. He glanced over to see Shouichi standing by the door, slouched as though weighed down by something invisible, and had a small smile on his face. His arms were crossed as though he needed to conserve warmth but Spanner noted the jacket around his waist. It was the same white as Byakuran’s uniform as well as his pants. However, the shirt Shouichi was wearing was colourful and had a delightful graphic design of a cute cartoon cactus on the front.

“Shouichi!” Spanner’s mood immediately soared.

“Spanner,” Shouichi smiled and stepped further into the room. “Sorry it’s been a while. I got caught up with work.”

“It’s fine,” Spanner quickly pressed the button to close the cockpit to the Mosca. “I was settling in anyways. Here, why don’t we have some tea in the lab?” He paused. “If you can stay a while?”

“Oh, uh, sure I can,” Shouichi uncrossed his arms. “I finished all my work fast so Byakuran couldn’t complain.” The tone was light but his words fell flat.

“I see,” Spanner tucked that away and walked to the door, brushing past Shouichi. “Come. I have a small variety of tea. Which one do you want?”

“The green tea,” Shouichi automatically replied. “Your favourite kind.”

Spanner laughed. “Green tea it is.”

They returned to Spanner’s lab and under the brighter lighting of the space Spanner could see slightly dark circles under Shouichi’s eyes, half hidden by his glasses. Clearly, Shouichi wasn’t getting enough sleep and work was definitely not the only contributing factor.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of cool mugs," Spanner said as he pulled out a couple of plain black mugs from one of the cabinets.

“It’s fine. I’m not picky,” Shouichi carefully looked around. “How has the transition been?”

“Fine,” Spanner went to the sink in the corner and filled the kettle up before setting it down and turning the switch on. “I still haven’t fully unpacked my things and I’ve barely scratched the surface of the documents on the computer but I’m doing something.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Their conversation fell. Spanner eyed Shouichi carefully as he moved to grab the tea. Shouichi stood ramrod straight, his gaze ever shifting around the room. He’d also once again curled his arms in front of himself. Cold. He was cold but didn’t want to wear the jacket. Spanner’s mouth tightened and he secretly moved towards the thermostat and turned the heat up. The fans kicked up softly, soon to make the room warmer. There was no use in blatantly calling out Shouichi for being cold. He knew of the jacket and deliberately kept it off. A sore topic then? Spanner licked his lips and delicately chose his words, trying to make his voice come off casual.

“So, I’ve noticed there are two different kinds of jackets around here. What’s that about?”

“Oh, right,” Shouichi idly played with the sleeves of the jacket he had tied around his waist. “The white jacket is for those in the Millefiore Family or the White Spells. The black jacket is for those from the Giglio Nero Family or the Black Spells.”

“There are two different Families?”

“Yes. The two are working together, though Byakuran has been making most of the executive decisions.”

Most of the executive decisions. Spanner’s blood chilled at the phrase and he was grateful for the kettle whistling, the light flickering off. Reaching for it, Spanner poured the water into the teapot and closed the lid.

“What about the boss of the other family?”

“Ah, Yuni-chan?”

Yuni… chan? Spanner looked up from the teapot and stared. Did Shouichi just call the boss of a Mafia family with the honorific for a young girl or child? Shouichi immediately flushed.

“Sorry. I mean Yuni-san. Byakuran calls her Yuni-chan,” he then coughed. “It’s easy to forget. She’s so young, still a child.” Shouichi’s voice dipped, brow furrowing.

A child. Perhaps the child of the Family’s previous head? Spanner held his tongue. “Do I get a coat too?”

“Pardon?”

“You know, a white one. Since I’m technically working as the mechanic,” Spanner clarified, keeping his voice light.

Shouichi spluttered a little and bit his lip, shoulders scrunching up. “I’m not sure,” he paused. “I suppose I could ask Byakuran for you, if you want me to?”

Spanner weighed his answer. It wouldn’t hurt to have a jacket simply to blend in with the others in the base. However, just thinking of wearing the Family jacket of the man who had kidnapped him… Spanner’s stomach twisted painfully. Shouichi really was stronger than Spanner.

“It’s not important. I’d get it dirty anyways with the work I do around here.”

Shouichi visibly exhaled and slumped forward, shoulders slumping forward, relief waffling off him in subtle but clear waves. “You have a good point. No jacket or the dry-cleaning bill will be atrocious.”

A smile cracked along Spanner’s face. He reached for the teapot and poured them their tea, passing a mug to Shouichi. “You got that right. I’d be a nightmare for Accounting.”

Shouichi accepted the mug and a smile also spread across his face. He fanned his fingers out along the mug’s side, as though he wanted to soak up as much heat as possible and store it within himself. A small laugh escaped his lips and the weight on his shoulders lightened. It didn’t disappear but it wasn’t as heavy. Spanner internally chalked it up as a small victory and sipped his tea. Shouichi followed suit, sipping carefully.

“Any plans for some projects? You were looking at the Mosca.”

“Just one idea. The Mosca is far too complex for me to build a to scale model right away even if I wanted to. I was thinking of starting small, perhaps make a Mini Mosca.”

“Mini? But with the same capabilities?”

“No, nothing dangerous. I want to understand how to build one before I consider any other possibilities.”

Shouichi sipped his tea and smiled. “Sounds like a good idea. I wish I could help you out with this project.”

“It’s fine,” Spanner carefully mirrored Shouichi, taking a sip of his tea. “You have your own work. I’ll make sure to show you my plans when I come up with them. And the progress, of course.”

The smile across Shouichi’s face spread wider. “Thanks, Spanner. I’ll look forward to it.”

Spanner added it as another small victory.

~

Later, when Spanner crawled into his unfamiliar bed with the unfamiliar covers, he pulled out his phone and made a new memo. Leaving it unnamed he quickly typed out a couple of jot notes before saving it. Plugging his phone in, Spanner rolled over attempting to become comfortable and allow sleep to wash over him.

It wasn’t as fast as the night before but it at least didn’t coyly and cruelly play with Spanner.

~

_Notes:_

_-Shouichi was tired and overworked. Is very tense. Due to work? How does Byakuran specifically play a role in this?_

_-Shouichi disliked his white jacket. White jacket = Millefiore Family. Visibly was happy I did not want a jacket._

~

In the morning as soon as Spanner was done eating breakfast and chatting with his parents on the phone he went to his lab. Sitting down Spanner pulled up all the documents on the Moscas and began the unsavoury but necessary task of reading them. Hours passed, most of them filled with Spanner having to pause to look up the jargon of the document. By the time he finished a small stack of them his back ached and his butt was numb. Groaning Spanner moved and his muscles protested with the stretching. Giving himself a moment to relax and fully stretch Spanner waited until the discomfort completely disappeared before glancing at the time. Five-thirty. Early evening.

A break would be wise, mainly for food but Spanner’s body protested at the idea of sitting down too soon. A walk then? Spanner picked at his keys. Byakuran did give him a fob for the doors, implying he could go outside. He hadn’t been outside or even seen the sun in a while. That wasn’t healthy and Spanner wasn’t going to confine himself in the basement, permission silently granted or not.

Walking to the elevator, Spanner ignored the icy, lifeless, and motionless bite of the hallway. Pressing the UP button, Spanner only had to wait a few moments before it arrived with a soft ding. Pressing the M button, Spanner waited only a couple of minutes before the doors opened to the lobby. Stepping out carefully, Spanner glanced around. A few people were milling around but most were working at the front reception area. No one stared at him though a few people paused to look, curiosity rolling off them briefly before returning to their own problems and work. Spanner slipped past the people, giving small apologies if he cut too close to them, making his way to the back entrance and exit. Opening the door with a push, Spanner stepped outside.

In the back of the building was a sheltered sitting area with heavy wooden benches that looked closer to boxes scattered all around. Trees grew in the middle of the boxes, allowing for shade. A quaint pebbled path lead around the area, each of the stones a different array of beiges, greys, blues, blacks, and browns. Above Spanner the sun beamed down, the warmth of spring glowing in the area. Spanner blinked a bit, eyes needing a full minute to adjust to the natural light. Inhaling deeply, Spanner took in the fresh air and stepped further outside. Along the perimeter of the area was a tall stone wall keeping outsiders from looking in and getting in, though there was a gated part that led outside.

Spanner walked along the wall, hands trailing along the stone feeling the rough cool texture until he reached the gate. Made out of metal the gate was tightly woven, a lattice of delicate work. There was no visible lock or chain but a pad on the inside for the fob. Spanner didn’t see one on the outside. Alone it was merely one way out for a person. Spanner held up his keys and stared at the fob. He could go outside and explore but without a doubt he’d get lost. Plus, Spanner had no money or identification on him. Next time he’d be better prepared. Though, that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least test the gate out. Pressing the fob on the pad, Spanner grinned when the electronic beep emitted and the light on top turned green. Pushing the gate slightly, Spanner opened it a fraction before shutting it firmly. Good. At least it worked.

Completing his walk around the perimeter of the area, Spanner sat down in one of the semi-shaded areas, soaking up the warmth of the sun. Closing his eyes Spanner laid down and took up the entire length of the box bench. The sun beat down and Spanner relaxed, despite the uncomfortable bench under his entire body. Here, almost in a garden of secrecy Spanner allowed a moment of reprieve and sunk into the illusion of being entirely alone.

~

Without any way to contact Shouichi directly the Mini Mosca Project (as it had been officially dubbed) took over all of Spanner’s waking moments for the next week. It was almost sickening how work and purpose washed over him in a thick miasma, creating a cradle of normalcy. Routine kept Spanner’s mind from wandering from the sheer silence that accompanied his every waking moment. The people Spanner had seen in passing when Byakuran had given him a tour were completely avoiding Spanner through long and complicated means. Which sounded both needless, ridiculous, and impossible. The logical conclusion was Byakuran had moved them to another area, isolating Spanner. For what reason Spanner couldn’t pinpoint. Did it have something to do with Shouichi? Maybe but that was barely a working hypothesis let alone theory.

Mini Mosca became Spanner’s companion. Perhaps it was a bit alarming that he talked to the robot through the entire building process but Spanner tried to ignore the implications. Besides, it wasn’t as though Spanner only talked to the robot. His parents received phone calls, ones that Spanner forced himself to space out so his loneliness wasn’t apparent. A solitary person by nature still required human contact.

So, Spanner nearly dropped his wrench in surprise one morning when the door opened and Shouichi walked in. Staring at the other Spanner immediately noticed the complete lack of a uniform, as though Shouichi had just put on whatever he wanted to wear and went to work. Shouichi’s complexion was better than the last time, less pale and dark around the eyes but exhaustion radiated from his body, as though it had burrowed into the marrow of Shouichi’s bones. A weak smile danced across Shouichi’s face.

“Hey, Spanner.”

“Shouichi,” Spanner greeted, lifting his hand. “Fancy seeing you here. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Shouichi walked further inside, trailing his hand along the one side of the work bench. “Sorry it’s been about a week since we last talked.”

“It’s okay,” Spanner carefully watched Shouichi. “I understand.”

“Right.”

Shouichi closed his eyes and stilled. Silence filled the space long enough for Spanner to shift and wonder if he should say something. He opened his mouth.

“So, I know it’s sudden,” Shouichi said, effectively startling Spanner into closing his mouth quickly, “but I have the day off. I was hoping we could hang out. If you don’t mind.” He added very quickly.

Day off. Them hanging out. Spanner’s heart jumped in his chest and he immediately set the wrench down, as though the metal was burning him. “Yes, I’d love that.” Suddenly Shouichi’s casual attire made sense. “Just, let me change out of this.” He gestured to his stained shirt and very worn jeans.

“Excellent,” Shouichi smiled very brightly and for a moment the exhaustion was pushed to the side, out of Spanner’s sight. “You haven’t had the chance to look around the area, have you?”

“Nope, not since I arrived.”

“I know of some good places to visit,” Shouichi very softly said, the exhaustion returning in the slump of his shoulders. “Byakuran and I have visited many places together.”

“I see. I look forward to seeing these places.”

Spanner flicked the lights off in his lab and walked down the hall to his room. Unlocking it he stepped inside, Shouichi in tow. Rushing past the slightly dirty living area and kitchen, Spanner stripped in his room, grabbed clean pair of clothing, and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper. Exiting, Spanner stopped by the front of his place, opening the small closet and digging out his shoes.

“Hey, Shouichi, what’s the temperature out there?”

“Fairly warm. Around room temperature. Though a little windy. May want to bring a jacket.”

Spanner glanced at Shouichi. “You’ll be fine without a jacket?”

“Oh, uh, yes,” Shouichi immediately replied.

“Okay,” Spanner took a very light windbreaker out and tossed it on. “Let’s go then.”

They left the building in silence, though they instantly received twice as many lingering stares as they moved through the lobby. Shouichi curled his arms tightly at his side and his gaze fell to the floor under the weight of them. Spanner’s throat dried and he hurried his pace out of the building.

Like Shouichi had said it was warm but a breeze passed by every so often. Spanner inhaled the fresh air and was about to start walking when Shouichi coughed beside him. Turning Spanner was met with a very dark, expensive car and Shouichi standing beside it. Spanner blinked.

“Spanner, don’t just stand there.”

“Uh,” Spanner ran his eyes up and down the car. “We’re driving? I don’t have an international license and do you even have your license?”

Shouichi huffed and coughed a laugh into his hand. “I certainly don’t have a license. We’re being driven around today. Wherever we wish around town.”

Oh. Like a with a chauffer? Spanner’s mouth dropped a little bit at the convenience. This had to be Byakuran’s doing. “Ah. Okay.”

Inside the car was smaller than the one Spanner took with Byakuran but no less comfortable. The seats were plush and Spanner instantly sunk into the seat and let out a satisfied groan. Shouichi soon accompanied him and with a flurry of Italian to the driver they were off.

“Where are we going first?”

“You haven’t visited a café here yet. Be prepared to have some very good coffee. Also, this café runs down a main shopping district so we can walk around and look at the stores. I also have a few items to pick up while we’re out.”

As Shouichi said, the café was nestled in an area that clearly was a popular spot. The driver had to drop them off a block away from the café and despite not knowing any Italian Spanner thanked the man in English. Once again, he was met with a bewildered expression. Spanner refused to allow the awkwardness settle inside of him. Clearly thanking the underlings wasn’t something the Mafia world on a whole did often. Frowning, Spanner stepped away from the car, watching it disappear back into traffic.

“I told him I’d call when we’re done,” Shouichi walked to Spanner’s side, elbowing him lightly, warmth and excitement dancing in small waves off him. “Come, the café is right this way.”

The café in question was beautiful. Exterior wise the place had tinted windows and slick lights that hung over head their sign, which was made out of withered wood. Sadly, the name of the place was completely lost on Spanner. There were also some potted plants in a long rectangular planter under the windows. Shouichi confidently led them inside, pushing the dark door aside, the bell ringing at top. Inside the café had bright lighting that hung on sleek modern light fixtures, dark wooden tables, and many photos on the walls. A part of the interior was raised up by a few stairs and the tiered design gave the place more depth. At the front was a large counter with display cases for the baked goods and chalk boards with the menu. Spanner once again couldn’t read anything but Shouichi stopped off the side and moved closer to Spanner.

“I’ll read the menu to you.”

Shouichi proceeded to do that, mixing the drink names in English though a few of them were in Japanese with Shouichi’s cheeks pinkening and defending himself by telling Spanner he wasn’t sure what the English equivalent was. When he finished, he looked at Spanner.

“Just tell me what you want. I’ll order for us.”

“Uh, that one caramel one sounded good… uh the one without chocolate.”

“That’s a good choice. I’ll buy for us too. Perhaps after this we should stop by a bank for you?”

Ah. Right. Spanner did have a credit card but some physical cash would be good in emergencies. “That sounds good. Can I even find my bank here though?”

“You’d be surprised at how international many banks are, but if we don’t find your bank, we can work it from there.”

“Sounds good. And thanks. Next time I’ll buy us the drinks.”

“Fair.”

Shouichi reached into his pocket and dug his wallet out. As he moved his shirt shifted and Spanner caught a glimpse of his collarbone. He blinked and stared. Of course, Spanner had seen hickeys and love bites before but the smattering of them down Shouichi’s collarbone and no doubt to the shoulder was startling. If Spanner hadn’t known better, he would have opened his mouth and asked if Shouichi had bruised himself. Instead, he caught an eyeful from the fresh red and purple ones to the older yellowish ones. There were also vivid teeth marks at one point that looked too fresh for Shouichi to just have out in the open, not bandaged up. Something heavy dropped in Spanner’s stomach, in a wave of cold discomfort.

Under normal circumstances Spanner was certain it would be discomfort from his friend accidentally flaunting his love life. Instead, all Spanner could do was stand and feel the discomfort curdle into worrying. Just what did Byakuran consider acceptable to do to Shouichi?

“Spanner?”

Flinching so hard it was visible Spanner snapped his head up to see Shouichi standing there, wallet in hand. His shirt was adjusted and the marks were once again hidden.

“Uh, yes?” Spanner’s throat was dry.

“I said you can pick a table for us to sit at. Also, I asked if you wanted anything to eat.”

The thought of having a heavy pastry in his stomach almost made Spanner’s gag reflex start. He took a deep breath. “No, I’m fine. I’ll go get us a place to sit.”

“Thanks, Spanner.”

Doing as Shouichi requested, Spanner forced himself to walk normally to a table nestled by a warm looking window. Sitting down Spanner carefully pulled his phone out and added another note. When Shouichi appeared with the two drinks Spanner had shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Thanks, Shouichi,” Spanner sipped his drink. It was perfectly sweet and salty.

~

_Notes:_

_-Worrying bruises and bites on Shouichi. Very aggressive._

~

After making a trip to the bank (which the company Spanner worked with had a branch, surprisingly) they spent the rest of the morning and afternoon glancing or visiting the shops. Everything flew past Spanner with excited unfamiliarity and he soaked in all the information Shouichi relayed to him. A few things were purchased too, most at the tools shop, where Spanner couldn’t help but gush over. Shouichi joined him and it was enough to help Spanner to not think of what he’d seen in the café. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered if he was allowing exaggeration to fuel his worry but Spanner squashed it. Every piece of information was important and if he was going to help Shouichi out Spanner wasn’t overlooking anything.

Soon the sky began to darken and lights were turning on outside. Places began to shift for the evening clients and it was at this point Shouichi finished buying an item at the last shop they visited (a jewelry shop, everything handmade) before ushering Spanner outside. They walked down the block, Spanner soaking up the evening air and bustle of the businesses. At the end of the block was the car with their driver. When Shouichi had found time to call the driver it was lost on Spanner but his stomach gurgled with appreciation.

Their drive back was short but pleasant. Shouichi filled the silence by telling Spanner about some of the evening attractions that they’d have to look at together later. The brightness from their trip slowly disappeared and by the time they were at the front of the building Shouichi was slumped over, exhaustion creeping its ugly head back. Once again Spanner thanked the driver despite the look and stretched, glancing up at the evening sky. Dinner was next on the list and maybe if he asked Shouichi could spend a bit of the evening with him…

“Sho-chan, you’ve returned.”

Spanner immediately dropped his arms and turned to see Byakuran walking from the building, arms open as he stopped in front of them. A wide smile was on his face and his eyes danced with amusement when they flickered to Spanner, as though Spanner was missing a joke. Shouichi immediately gravitated towards Byakuran, as though drawn in. Arms wrapped around Shouichi and a kiss was placed on top of his head.

Shouichi leaned into Byakuran slowly and for a second the world stopped around them, Spanner the only witness. Something dark prickled and the air grew thicker, oppressive. Spanner’s lungs stopped working and for a moment Spanner’s brain kicked in fear of suffocating. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t look away, couldn’t…

“I’m back,” Shouichi pulled away from Byakuran’s embrace slightly. Spanner’s lungs expanded almost painfully. “I brought you a gift too.”

“Oh! Sho-chan. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s nothing fancy but—”

Byakuran placed a finger on Shouichi’s lips. “Ah, Sho-chan. Don’t tell me what you got me. I’ll open it up later.” He lowered his finger and tugged Shouichi so he was nestled beside him, arms linked. He then turned to Spanner. “Did you have a good time seeing the town, Spanner?”

Jolting at being addressed all Spanner could do was numbly nod. Byakuran didn’t wait for Spanner to compose himself to verbally reply. He gave a very thin, pleased smile and tugged Shouichi forward. Spanner tightened his grip on his bag. He knew a dismissal when given one. Putting a hold on the possibility of eating dinner with Shouichi (next time) he followed them inside. As he got closer Spanner watched as Byakuran pressed his lips to Shouichi’s ear.

“So, was your day worth it, Sho-chan?”

Shouichi visibly stiffened. Spanner’s heart stopped. “Yes, it was Byakuran.”

“I’m glad to hear.”

Vicious. Like a knife through the meat of a torso. Spanner nearly dropped his bag and gasped out loud. Helplessness mauled Spanner with a ferocity that made his stomach churn again. Reading between the lines wasn’t hard but the implications still made Spanner want to both scream and empty his stomach at the same time. Suddenly, Spanner wasn’t hungry.

~

_Notes:_

_-Shouichi promised, paid, or exchanged something to Byakuran for our day out in town. What did he give up or promise?_

~

_That night Spanner dreamed of Shouichi, tears running down his face as Byakuran, holding him down kissed him, trailing down with bloodied lips, pieces of flesh between sharp teeth. A blanket of white flowers lay under Shouichi, slowly turning red from the blood. As Byakuran licked his lips of the blood he glanced over at Spanner and pressed a bloodied finger to his lips._

_“Be good, Spanner.” He softly said with a wide smile of victory._

~

Spanner woke up in cold sweat, blankets curled messily around his legs. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest and it took him several long gasps to even his breathing. With shaky fingers Spanner grabbed his phone and checked the time. Two in the morning. Setting the device down sharply Spanner got up, washed his pale face under the too harsh light of his bathroom, and went back to bed. Curling under his covers Spanner attempted to close his eyes and fall asleep but like a stain all he could see was Byakuran’s bloodied smile and Shouichi’s tears.

Sleep did not come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanner's work space: I was high key thinking of his work space shown in canon when Tsuna spent time with him as Spanner was perfecting the X Burner.
> 
> That one Studio Ghibli movie: I'm referencing Castle in the Sky/ Laputa and the mechanic guardians of Laputa.
> 
> Call with Spanner's parents: I hope this scene makes sense. They're of course more worried about Spanner than angry but I tried my best to balance out the two emotions. I also needed this scene to explain what Spanner's parents believe is happening, which is important. Spanner cannot just disappear without warning his parents.
> 
> Box Weapons: I included them in the files Spanner receives because I think Byakuran wants to entice Spanner. What better way to keep Spanner satisfied than with hidden, secret Mafia technology? 
> 
> Mini Mosca: I absolutely had to write Spanner making Mini Mosca. Very sad we don't get to see a lot of Mini Mosca later in the series. I shall try to add Mini Mosca into more scenes.
> 
> Shouichi and his coat: I know we see him in the uniform frequently in canon but I thought it would be fun for him to hate the uniform and what it stands for.
> 
> Spanner and his lack of a coat: I wanted add in an explanation for why Spanner doesn't have a white coat in canon.
> 
> Temperature: I did a quick search and internet told me that Italy has an average temperature in April of 20 degrees Celsius.
> 
> Shouichi's marks: Byakuran is a very possessive person and he (in my books) marks Shouichi up all the time. He's also a bit aggressive and Spanner is seeing the aftermath of a possessive and aggressive streak.
> 
> Spanner's notes: I know it may seem silly (especially the one on Shouichi's marks, which under any other circumstance would be Weird but this isn't a normal circumstance) but I want Spanner to keep what he notices as notes so he knows how to confront Shouichi and ask what's happening.
> 
> Shouichi's gift to Byakuran: Just in case it doesn't make it in for the next chapter Shouichi got Byakuran some jewelry at the final shop they were at.


	3. Sandwiches and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> At last, I'm done this fic!!! However, before I start my note I do want to make a disclaimer:
> 
> This fic deals with an unhealthy, abusive relationship between Byakuran and Shouichi. Byakuran also emotionally manipulates Spanner a little bit towards the end. Finally, Spanner does some vague research in this fic too regarding signs to an abusive relationship and if any of that bothers you please exit this fic. Your health is most important. 
> 
> (Also, please don't take any advice mentions that come up here. While some of the things mentioned in passing are real I'm by no means qualified to give any advice of that nature. I'm leaving links to some resources at the bottom just in case. Also because this fic is hitting a little too close to reality for my liking regarding the topic.)
> 
> This chapter is 13k and longer than I anticipated. This is mainly due to me adding in some scenes in a café. I worked super hard on this fic and I hope you all enjoy the end. I love this fic but Oh Boy it is long. Writing as Spanner was a fun exercise and a challenge but I'd do it again. I really like him as a character!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day! Also if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there it's right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Morning arrived heavily like reality was being plopped down harshly onto Spanner’s chest. His eyes opened and the remains of sleep blinked away with a flash. Rubbing his eyes slightly Spanner rolled over in his bed, allowing the warmth of his body heat and the blankets to encase over himself. Under the darkness of the room time remained obscured but in motion. Like a train cloaked in a veil of darkness, time marched ever onward regardless of Spanner’s ability to acknowledge and measure the precise passing of it, leaving a stagnant layer to petrify him in place. Perhaps Spanner would have to invest in a lamp that mimicked sunlight, like a house plant shut away in a corner.

He’d look into it. There had to be a site that sold items like that and it wasn’t as though Spanner’s credit card or bank account were frozen. Would Byakuran mind if a delivery car came up to the building with a delivery for Spanner? Spanner’s mouth unwittingly twitched into a half smile at the idea of a FedEx or UPS truck just driving casually up to the building. (Or whatever delivery service Italy had. Spanner wasn’t sure.) Though, given they were technically a Mafia building… maybe it was a better idea for Spanner to run the idea through Byakuran. After all, he did give Spanner his number and specifically told Spanner he could use it for work related matters.

Rolling to his side, Spanner grabbed his phone, unplugging it and checking the time. The glowing numbers on his lock screen read eight-thirteen. So early. Spanner paused for a second before shaking his head. Texting time didn’t matter and unless Byakuran had his phone’s volume on, sending a text wouldn’t wake him up. Unlocking his phone, Spanner immediately went to his message app and typed in Byakuran’s contact. The pre-registered number came up from his contacts and Spanner confirmed it with a press of his finger.

Staring at the screen for a second, Spanner took a moment to allow the reality of him texting his kidnapper (and technical employer) to ask about online purchases to sink in. How ridiculous was this situation? Spanner wasn’t certain but if he had to put it on a scale, he’d say it was a solidly up on the “Ridiculous” side. Tapping the message box, Spanner watched as the keyboard popped up, the line blinking to urge him to type. Should he go with a formal tone or casual? Perhaps a mix of both? Maybe making the message’s wording vague would be good too. Coming off as presumptuous wasn’t good, right?

 **Spanner:** _Question, if a delivery truck appeared in front of the building would everyone consider it perfect for target practice?_

Good enough. Spanner almost switched to check his other notifications when a response immediately popped up.

 **Boss Man:** _Do you think everyone here is trigger happy? But to answer your question, it depends on the nature of the delivery truck. Thinking of ordering something online, Spanner?_

Spanner’s cheeks slightly burned at the first part but he latched onto the last part. At least Byakuran wasn’t wasting time and cutting to the chase.

 **Spanner:** _Yes, I am. I don’t want any troubles arising from my online purchases._

 **Boss Man:** _No troubles will arise. Don’t go overboard in your purchases._

Huh. Getting permission was easier than expected.

 **Spanner:** _Thanks, Boss. I won’t go overboard._

Tucking his phone away, Spanner forced himself to get out of bed. Stretching languidly Spanner mentally ran through his day. A quick shower, breakfast, then work on Mini Mosca. Perhaps after that Spanner would look online for that lamp.

Heading into his bathroom, Spanner turned the light on, stripped, and stepped into the shower. As soon as the water hit him, Spanner closed his eyes and at once the dream rushed at him, sticking in the crevices of his mind like glue on his fingers. Behind his eyes all he could see was Byakuran’s red, bloodied fingers, the glistening of blood on his lips, and Shouichi passively being devoured by Byakuran. Shouichi… Spanner’s chest tightened. A shiver ran down his spine and Spanner immediately turned the dial up, making the water hotter, but it didn’t wash the image from his mind.

Shouichi was clearly entangled with Byakuran far more than just working for the Mafia. The fact that Byakuran labeled what they were doing as “dating” only solidified the situation. The “how’s” and the “why’s” regarding Shouichi and Byakuran’s relationship were unclear but something horrible was going on behind the scenes. Spanner tightened his hand into a fist as he ran through his minimal knowledge on the situation. His notes stood out in his mind and the connecting factor was obvious.

Byakuran. Byakuran connected all of the points. Shouichi was more than just overworked; he was different around Byakuran. The jacket symbolised Byakuran’s Mafia Family. And finally, the marks on Shouichi and the horrible truth about their day off. Byakuran had marked Shouichi up, like an animal claiming its territory. Something churned in Spanner’s stomach as his brain jumped to the most logical conclusion.

Shouichi was being abused by Byakuran. Whatever relationship they had it wasn’t out of love. What was even more disturbing was how Byakuran treated the entire situation. He clearly didn’t care so long as Shouichi was with him and to that end he had… kidnapped Spanner. Spanner was just another bargaining chip to use against Shouichi. Hence the tension in the room and the price Shouichi had “paid” for their “day out.”

Oh god. Spanner’s mind swirled around the conclusion and he doubled over under the hot spray of the water. A moment later Spanner’s stomach threatened to throw up his breakfast. He had to get Shouichi away from Byakuran. He had to do _something_ , **_anything_** , to help his friend. He had to—

What could he do? What could any of them do? Hadn’t Spanner already concluded they were effectively trapped by Byakuran? Even if they escaped… Spanner’s vision blurred and he forced deep breaths into his lungs to keep the nausea down. Suddenly the spray of the water was too oppressive, too hot. Spanner forced his hand up to the dial, turning the water off. Closing his eyes for a second, Spanner forced the nausea and thoughts down.

First thing was first. Spanner needed to change and act like everything was normal. He could not afford to be hasty; he had to approach the situation coolly and rationally. Otherwise Shouichi could be compromised further. Sucking in a deep breath Spanner got out of the shower and turned the fan on. He also opened the door to his bathroom, allowing the cool air to rush in and slowly remove the steam on the bathroom mirror. Drying himself quickly, Spanner brushed his teeth slowly, waiting for the heat to leave his body before putting clothes on.

Now dressed, Spanner left his place and headed to his work space. Sitting down, Spanner turned the computer on. Tapping his fingers, he only waited a few moments before the screen loaded. Going to the internet, Spanner stared at the search bar. His fingers itched to type in “signs of an abusive relationship” and “how to get out of an abusive relationship”. No doubt Byakuran had the internet monitored and such blatant searches would raise red flags. No, a search like that had to happen outside of Byakuran’s jurisdiction.

So, Spanner dutifully searched for the lamps.

~

_New Note – Plan_

_-Go to an internet café._

_-Talk to Shouichi_

_-Escape??? (How? Where to?)_

~

“I heard you ordered a lamp.”

Spanner glanced up from Mini Mosca I, a screwdriver in hand. Wiping his brow, he stared at Shouichi who stood carefully by the door. The white jacket was still on, zipped up, along with white pants, however Spanner could still see a flash of a colourful shirt underneath. A soft smile was spread across his face and tired eyes glanced at Spanner. Even at the distance Spanner could see the darkness that clung underneath his eyes. Immediately Spanner’s brain flashed to his revelation regarding Shouichi and Byakuran’s relationship. His muscled tightened and his chest squeezed all the air out of his lungs. Spanner’s fingers twitched and it took a full thirty seconds for Spanner to wheeze out a breath, shove the thoughts away, and give a lazy smile in return.

“I thought it would be fun to spice up the place with a personal touch.”

Shouichi’s lips twitched and his smile slightly extended, “That’s smart. I do hope I can see the lamp when it arrives.”

“I’ll show it off to you.”

Another smile tugged at Shouichi’s lips before it faded. He walked carefully into the room, easily dodging some of the mess Spanner had spewed about the place. Spanner tightened his grip on the screwdriver and turned his attention back to Mini Mosca I, keeping a nonchalant gaze locked on his project. Yet, as Spanner reached for another part all his brain could do was play his last encounter with Shouichi. The sickly marks, the happiness slowly fading when they returned to Byakuran, Spanner’s conclusion…

“Spanner?” Shouichi was leaning close, gaze fixed on the Mini Mosca. “Is every thing all right?”

Jolting out of his thoughts, Spanner once again hastily shoved his thoughts aside. Now wasn’t the time to bring anything up, at least not without proper preparation. Spanner couldn’t very well just blurt out his suspicions.

“Sorry. Yeah, everything is fine. I was just lost in thought,” Spanner pointed to the Mini Mosca. “Want to hear about the finer tunings of Mini Mosca I?”

“Mini Mosca I?” Shouichi raised an eyebrow.

“There will be more of them, of course,” Spanner defended the name. “This is just a prototype, hence the “one” in the title.”

“I see. That makes sense,” Shouichi muttered before he nodded. “Sure, I’d love to hear more about Mini Mosca I.”

“Great,” Spanner shuffled over so Shouichi had room, “now the first thing I did…”

Shouichi moved closer as Spanner talked. The explanation washed over the space, creating a blanket of noise that the two of them sunk into. In this bubble it was just Spanner and Shouichi discussing mechanics. No Mafia, no kidnapping, no Byakuran, and no horrors being inflicted on Shouichi.

Spanner wished they could stay in the bubble for forever.

~

It turned out that the fob wasn’t, in fact, limited to a single use.

Spanner carefully pressed his hand against the gate. The metal creaked softly but loud enough in the silence that Spanner glanced hastily around just in case someone magically popped up behind him. No one. Spanner exhaled very slowly and pushed the gate until it was widely open. Outside he could spot some people milling around and cars driving by. People with perfectly normal lives and troubles. None of them aware of what was happening inside the building. Taking a step out, Spanner half turned to glance back up at the building. From the side and with the shade of the trees it almost appeared normal, like any other office building. A shiver ran down Spanner’s spine and he turned his head away.

Walking out into the crowd, Spanner paused for a moment. The street signs and words blurred in a mess of foreign words but at least there were multiple buildings with distinct designs. Spanner took a moment to memorise some and their positions as he continued his walk down the street. Business areas turned to shopping and recreation and it wasn’t too difficult for Spanner to spot a café with a sign that clearly was advertising free Wi-Fi.

Stepping inside, Spanner took in the clean modern look of the place with plenty of plants to add colour and variety, adding to the stark contrast. A few minutes of slightly embarrassing communication with the barista (who very cheerfully assisted Spanner) he sat down in a corner with his coffee. Sipping it, Spanner pulled out his phone and leaned back into the booth. While taking his laptop was an option the fear that carting it around was too obvious rang cautiously in Spanner’s mind. So, phone it was.

Going to the settings and the Wi-Fi, Spanner easily found the café’s Wi-Fi and connected. A few seconds passed for the connection to buffer but once it was complete Spanner got to work. Typing in his search bar, Spanner sipped his coffee as he read comprehensive (but surface level) facts about abusive relationships. Sadly, it didn’t take Spanner too long reading down the list to check off many applying to Shouichi. Some of the items Spanner couldn’t confirm as happening (and he didn’t want to confirm that) but the signs were clear. Sighing roughly Spanner set his phone upside down and rubbed his face before draining his coffee.

Great. So, so his friend was in an abusive relationship with clear signs. It was almost horrifically laughable how obvious. Of course, no one around Shouichi was going to do anything about it. Either they were all in Byakuran’s pocket or they had no real connection to Shouichi. Though more importantly, Byakuran was the boss. It was in their best interests to keep silent and their heads down. Spanner wished he could call them cowards but self preservation was a natural instinct all people possessed. Himself included. It wasn’t as though Spanner was confronting Shouichi or Byakuran up front and personal.

Setting his coffee mug down, Spanner picked his phone up again and scrolled down the article. Beyond the list of signs were suggestions for getting help under a “What to do” section. The first two suggestions were for calling emergency services and calling a hotline for helping with domestic abuse. All the numbers were for America but the idea remained the same: go to authorities. Not an option for them. Same with the next suggestions such as cutting ties with the person or exiting the relationship if possible and safe. Spanner’s heart twisted coldly in his chest. Again, not an option with their current predicament. They were stuck but just because they were stuck didn’t mean they didn’t have options. Spanner exited out of the article and cleared his history before he stood up.

He was going to need another cup of coffee.

~

After an hour or so of searching and coming up with no answers, Spanner left the café and made his way back to the building. But before he returned, Spanner made sure to stop by a confectionary shop. Purchasing some macaroons in a variety of flavours, Spanner left, carefully holding the box as he wove through the crowd.

As he approached the building Spanner spotted someone standing by the front. It only took a second for him to realise it was Byakuran. Blinking, Spanner carefully made a beeline to direct himself out of Byakuran’s way but was stopped by a very long look and tilt of his head. Pausing, Spanner turned himself so he walked closer to Byakuran.

“Good afternoon, boss,” Spanner greeted once he was close enough, “it’s a nice day today, isn’t it? Waiting for something?”

Byakuran offered a very cold, distant smile, “You went out.”

“Uh, yes?” Spanner held up the box of macaroons. “I finished some work up and so I decided to go a café and buy these.” He pretended to pause, as if he needed to reconsider his past hour, “Was that wrong of me?”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Byakuran calmly replied. “Certainly, don’t go ask me for permission for every little thing you do.”

“Ah, thank you. I don’t want to cause troubles, boss.”

“That you certainly don’t, yes,” Byakuran’s eyes glowed darkly for a moment before it vanished. “What did you buy?”

“Macaroons,” Spanner replied. “Do you want some?” He then carefully opened the box. “I have a variety of flavours but they’re all good ones.”

Byakuran didn’t waste time. He delicately picked a macaroon out, a pink one, “Strawberry?”

“Yup,” Spanner shut the box. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait.”

Freezing, Spanner half turned to Byakuran, who was still holding the macaroon in his hand. A beat passed before Byakuran smiled.

“I’d like to pick one out for Sho-chan too.”

Ah, he wanted one for Shouichi. To possibly have something to hold over him? Shouichi was already being forced to trade things to Byakuran, like a child in a reading program doing their best to gain the pizza prize at the end or something. Spanner wouldn’t put it past Byakuran but he wasn’t in a position to refuse. Opening the box again, Spanner watched as Byakuran pulled out a matcha flavoured one with a smile.

“I’m certain Sho-chan will enjoy this.”

“You’re right. He will,” Spanner closed the box. “If you’ll excuse me, boss?”

Byakuran gave a nod and it was all Spanner needed as permission to leave. The box of macaroons weighed heavily in his hands. If Byakuran suspected anything, Spanner couldn’t discern but having a tangible excuse to why he was out wasn’t a bad strategy.

~

_New Note – Plan_

_-Go to an internet café._

_-Talk to Shouichi_

_-Escape??? (How? Where to?)_

_-Make sure to buy sweets when out._

~

The next day Spanner kept his head down and worked entirely on the Mini Mosca. His swirling thoughts about the day before were kept a bay under the dull rush of routine motions and alertness to his actions. By the time he finished Spanner was sweaty, gross, and in desperate need of food but he was done. Smiling to himself, Spanner wiped the Mini Mosca, getting rid of any extra oil stains and stray fingerprints from all of Spanner’s fiddling. Then, tucking the cloth into his pocket, Spanner turned the Mini Mosca on.

Standing back, Spanner watched as the small machine came to life, eyes glowing a soft yellow. A few beeps emitted from the robot and despite knowing it was just metal and wires Spanner couldn’t help endearment welling up inside his heart. Kneeling in front of the Mini Mosca, Spanner opened his mouth. A simple command to start out his test, to see how the Mini Mosca functioned.

“Walk towards me.”

The robot beeped before walking in a straight line, its motions rigid but functional. When it got close to Spanner, he commanded it to stop and immediately Mini Mosca did. Asking a few more simple motions (turning both left and right, walking backwards, spinning in a circle) Spanner deemed the motor functions to be in the clear. Smiling, Spanner stood up and stretched. He’d test more complex things later. For now, a shower.

Giving a quick command for the robot to shut down before exiting the room, Spanner returned to his living quarters and took a long, hot shower. Dressing in clean clothing after, Spanner walked to his kitchen, grabbed the first thing in the fridge, and warmed it up in the microwave. Sitting down Spanner began to eat quickly, almost burning his mouth. Coughing he set his fork down and grabbed his glass of water. Taking a few large gulps Spanner inhaled and exhaled slowly before returning to his meal.

Spanner was almost done eating when a knock echoed on his door. Staring at the door in question, Spanner set his fork down and stood up. There were really only two options to who was at his door. Hopefully it wasn’t Byakuran with demands to know what Spanner had been doing at the café. Opening the door Spanner stepped back to see Shouichi standing there. Now not in white, Shouichi was wearing simple jeans and a T shirt. Immediately Spanner’s eyes dashed to his neck and shoulders, which were clean, nothing marking them up. Immediately the weight of his realisation slammed into Spanner, an anvil of horror attempting to crush him into the floor. His brain screamed and flashed the internet search page from the café. Spanner’s arms ached to wrap around Shouichi, as if Spanner himself was enough to protect Shouichi from the terrors that were haunting him. He wasn’t. Spanner’s heart burned inside his chest and guilt washed into his mouth, bitter and heavy.

“Spanner? Something the matter?”

Flashing his eyes to Shouichi’s face quickly, Spanner stepped back, shoved the thoughts aside roughly, and softly smiled, “Sorry, I was lost in thought. What brings you here, Shouichi?”

Shouichi shuffled and returned the smile, “I wanted to thank you for the macaroon.”

“Oh, uh you’re welcome?” Spanner blinked. Did Shouichi come all the way down to Spanner’s place just to thank him for a macaroon Byakuran swiped from him?

“And, I was hoping, if I’m not interrupting, you could show me Mini Mosca I?”

There was something pointed in Shouichi’s voice, urgent under a layer of nonchalant. Scanning Shouichi’s face, Spanner tried to discern any hidden message. Nothing. He swallowed silently and shook his head.

“You’re not interrupting me. I just finished showering and eating. I would be happy to show you Mini Mosca I. I just finished it today.”

“Thanks. I’m excited to see. Lead the way.”

They returned to the workshop, Spanner hitting the lights with an absentminded flick of his hand. The Mini Mosca remained where Spanner had left it. Shouichi immediately walked over to the robot and knelt beside it, peering closely at the workings. Spanner remained at the door, staring at the harsh, tense line of Shouichi’s shoulders. The weight of Byakuran’s cruelty standing blatantly on Shouichi’s shoulders, mocking Spanner silently. _(He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t help Shouichi, couldn’t—)_

“You did a fantastic job in such a short time,” Shouichi complimented.

“Yeah, it was a bit of a pain to work out how to minimize some of the components,” Spanner once again steadied himself and joined Shouichi by the Mini Mosca, sitting cross legged on the floor. “However, the hardest part was…”

Spanner fell into his explanation with ease, like slipping into a tub full of hot water. Shouichi’s light encouragement and slow easing of his posture helped aid Spanner’s words. Like a blanket falling over the room, Spanner’s words could only hide them briefly from the world like two children under their covers with a flashlight. Brief and fleeting their moment burst when, still in the middle of discussing some of the programing Spanner had done, the door opened and Byakuran strolled in. Spanner’s words fell heavily from his mouth to the floor and he watched as Shouichi immediately straightened up, body turning towards Byakuran.

 _Abuse. Abuse. Abuse._ The word flashed and screamed like a siren in Spanner’s head. _He’s hurting Shouichi. He’s definitely hurting Shouichi._

“There you are, Sho-chan,” Byakuran cooed.

“Byakuran,” Shouichi curtly said, eyes darting up to Byakuran’s face, “what brings you here?”

“Oh, you know, I finished my meeting and was wondering where you went. You didn’t leave a message or anything.”

Shouichi stiffened for a second before he rolled his eyes, “I saw your phone’s battery level earlier today. It’s dead by now. You spend far too much time playing mobile games and never remember to bring a charger.”

Byakuran paused and for a moment his eyes darkened before, to Spanner’s surprise laughed warmly, “Sho-chan, so cruel. No need to call me out like that.”

“If you remember your charger next time, I won’t say anything.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Byakuran’s eyes twinkled with delight before settling on Spanner. “I see you finished a project?”

Jumping at being addressed, Spanner licked his lips, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Carefully Spanner inhaled, forcing his heart rate to steady itself, willing it to stop galloping.

“Yes, I did, boss. This is Mini Mosca I.”

Byakuran’s gaze flickered to the robot, “Fascinating.”

For a second, Spanner’s heart stopped at the possibility of Byakuran asking him to see the robot in detail, forcing Spanner to remain in his presence for a long period of time. Spanner’s skin crawled at the idea and he couldn’t help but flicker his gaze over to Shouichi. Guilt welled up inside of him. If Spanner was feeling slight discomfort with Byakuran’s presence how was Shouichi feeling? Spanner’s fingers twitched and a foolishly naïve part of Spanner wanted to grab Shouichi, hold him close, and protect him. Spanner curled his arms around himself.

“Are you done here, Sho-chan?” Byakuran’s gaze completely slid off Spanner and onto a stiffening Shouichi.

“I—” Shouichi cut himself off. “Yeah, I am.”

“Excellent,” Byakuran’s smile was dazzling and cruel on Shouichi, “let’s go. Have you eaten yet, Sho-chan?”

Shouichi stood up and shook his head, “I was waiting for you.” His words slipped out cut clean and perfect. Practiced.

“Then, we can eat together. Anything in particular you want to eat?”

“As long as it isn’t dessert and is a proper dinner,” Shouichi promptly replied.

“That was one time!”

“Once was more than enough,” Shouichi’s tone was dry.

“Fine, fine…”

Byakuran extended a hand which Shouichi took a moment later, allowing himself to be pulled to Byakuran’s side. Spanner gripped his arms tightly, curling them further around himself. Helpless. Insignificant. The words were bitter in his mouth. Swallowing them made his stomach twist and ache. Spanner’s gaze fell to his stomach, as though he could see the twisting and aching.

“Bye, Spanner,” Shouichi suddenly said.

Spanner whipped his head up. Shouichi was looking directly at him, his eyes soft, almost apologetic. At his side Byakuran’s gaze also fell onto Spanner, distant and cold. A shiver ran down Spanner’s spine. He trained his gaze properly on both of them, allowing his gaze to fall as nonchalant as possible.

“Have a good dinner, you two,” Spanner cordially replied.

A small smile flickered across Shouichi’s face and perhaps Shouichi replied to him. But in that same moment Spanner’s gaze flickered over to Byakuran who was smiling widely, smug, as if Spanner had passed some unknown test. _(“Good boy, Spanner, you know you can’t do anything to stop me.”)_

Spanner’s heart twisted and the moment they were gone he doubled over, as if the unspoken words running in his head were physically hurting him.

He really needed to move faster in helping Shouichi.

~

It was a few days later before Spanner went to the café again. In the mean time he had plopped down and ran some basic tests with Mini Mosca I. With the limited motion the robot itself wasn’t too helpful beyond the few simple commands it could manage. Still, it could act as a workshop assistant. Spanner had already filled a document with notes for improvement for a Mini Mosca II. He’d also taken a moment to look at the regular Moscas. Making a small version for personal use was fine but doing something that could contribute to the Millefiore Family was in his best interests. Though more importantly, Spanner could stay by Shouichi’s side, as tentative and unstable that position was. Even if Byakuran hadn’t expressed explicitly that Spanner’s work help the Family Spanner had to keep himself useful and work on the bigger Moscas, which were far more complex in both build and programming.

Hence why, after a few days of being practically glued to his computer screen or in front of one of the Moscas did Spanner find time to leave the lab and head to the café. Like always, the moment Spanner came up to the main floor no one paid much heed to him. Slipping out the back door, Spanner pushed past the gate and out to the real world. Outside the sun shone, the air was crisp, and people completely untangled with the horrors of Spanner’s life walked around. Disconnection hit Spanner harshly in the chest, almost making him stagger over, but he also shoved that aside. There wasn’t time to deal with it.

The café was just as quiet and bright as the last time Spanner had visited. This time his order went smoother than the last time. Spanner even felt confident enough to order a sandwich, one that he was informed would be brought to his table. Now armed with a mug of coffee, Spanner once again took a table in the corner. Pulling his phone out, Spanner continued his research, opening two tabs. One was once again researching ways to help people in abusive situations. (If he couldn’t get Shouichi away from Byakuran then he could learn of ways to help Shouichi in coping.) The other tab was on the Millefiore Family. Every word was clearly a polished PR edited search but it was information none the less. Knowing how the public viewed the family could be useful in the future.

Picking up his mug, Spanner took a sip of his coffee as he gleamed the first bit of the article on the first tab. He was about midway down when someone started to approach his table. Glancing up, Spanner set his phone down and watched as one of the workers walked towards him holding his sandwich.

Spanner lifted his hand in greeting and was about to utter a “thank you” when a flash of dark pink, almost red hair followed by a tall woman attempted to step around the worker only to crash right into them. A shattering of porcelain and food smacking to the floor filled the space. Spanner blinked and watched as the pink (red?) haired woman profusely began to apologise before turning around to look at Spanner. She stared at him for a moment before walking over.

“That was your sandwich, yes?” She asked in perfect English.

“How did you know I speak English?” Spanner asked.

“I have intuition,” she smoothly replied, her voice lowering almost coyly.

“Right…” Spanner raised an eyebrow.

She laughed and promptly pulled the chair across from Spanner out. She sat down a moment later with a fluid motion. “Your internet search is in English,” she pointed to his phone.

“Oh,” Spanner glanced down. His phone was clearly lit and on his search page, “that makes sense.”

“Yes, it certainly does,” she smiled. “So, was that your sandwich?”

Spanner jolted. Right. Her question. He nodded. “It was.”

“I’d like to offer my apologies. I simply wasn’t paying attention I’m afraid. Don’t worry though. I ordered you another one, on me of course.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s the least I could do,” she simply summed up before offering her hand. “I’m Bianchi by the way.”

“Spanner,” he took her hand and shook it, unable to not notice how long and slim her fingers were. “Do you play the piano?” He blurted out.

Bianchi blinked before she smiled, “I certainly don’t but my brother does. What gave it away?”

“Intuition,” Spanner promptly replied watching Bianchi laugh warmly. “No, it’s just your hand. Your fingers are slim. A stereotype I know. Sorry for blurting it out.”

“It’s fine. No harm no foul,” Bianchi leaned into the chair, her eyes flickering to his phone. “Forgive me for prying but I saw you were reading up on abusive relationships? I know I’m just a stranger but you wouldn’t happen to—?”

Spanner immediately flushed and he wildly shook his head, “it’s not me it’s…”

The words stuck to Spanner’s mouth and he clamped his jaw shut tightly. Bianchi was just a stranger, a kind considerate one, but a stranger none the less. Certainly, he couldn’t just unload his problem onto her without thinking, right? A lie could be easily made such as something for school. Yeah, that was what he needed to do: lie. Spanner opened his mouth, the lie halfway to his tongue but something in Bianchi’s eyes made him pause. They were clear, focused, steeled with determination. But under all of that was caring, true and passionate. Spanner’s brain derailed and the lie fell silent from his lips. A second later the irrational part of his brain whispered to him, telling Spanner to tell Bianchi the truth.

Spanner opened his mouth, “it’s my friend. He’s—" Shit. Why was it so hard to articulate? “He’s in an abusive relationship. I just want to help him.”

Spanner watched as his words, heavy and weighted in the air descended upon them. Heavy enough to crush them but vague enough to remain hovering in the realm of ambiguity. Bianchi’s eyes softened and her mouth downturned gently.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Bianchi’s voice was barely above a whisper. She then shook her head and looked up at Spanner, “I know an apology isn’t what you need right now.”

“It’s fine,” Spanner gripped his coffee mug, the heat pulsing through his hand. “Your empathy is more than enough.”

“That’s very kind of you to say,” Bianchi’s eyes suddenly hardened with iron determination, “but empathy and apologies aren’t enough to fix everything.” Very carefully she leaned in closer to Spanner. “If you don’t mind me asking for some details, I do know some very capable people who are equip to help. We could personally help your friend get out the relationship.”

Her words smacked into Spanner’s brain harshly causing his eyes to widen. There was no way… the luck and forces of the universe that had to move in order to allow this meeting to happen. If Spanner ran the statistics the number wasn’t exactly zero but it wasn’t high. Sure, anyone could offer a help number (the internet had already done that) but someone coming around and offering to personally assist? Spanner’s brain swirled and his grip tightened on the mug, as if the heat would ground him to reality.

“Are you serious?” Spanner’s voice came out soft, a little raspy with disbelieve.

“Yes, I swear I am,” Bianchi promptly replied. “Please, tell me a bit more.”

Spanner licked his lips and glanced around the coffee shop. No one was paying attention to them but the “what if’s” stuck in the back of Spanner’s mind. What if this was just an elaborate ruse by Byakuran? What if this was some sort of test, to see if Spanner would talk, would break under even the kindest of pressures? What if talking ended up hurting Shouichi? What if, what if—?

“Breathe, Spanner,” Bianchi’s steady voice filtered into his ear. “It’s fine. Take your time. I won’t press.”

Her kind tone burned in Spanner’s ear and to his brain, dampening his logic. Would Byakuran really go through the effort on Spanner’s behalf? Byakuran barely spared a glance or word to Spanner if he could help it. Hell, Byakuran didn’t even care if Spanner left the premise, not even bothering to track him or have someone follow him. Besides, Spanner’s brain added, even if Byakuran cared this opportunity couldn’t be squandered. A lie or not, Spanner couldn’t hitch himself on hesitation. Sucking in a breath, Spanner looked up at Bianchi. Her gaze hadn’t wavered and the warmth radiating from her expression helped push Spanner’s words out.

“I’ve been friends with him for years,” Spanner slowly started. “Met in high school and kept in touch. Long distance and all of that. Only recently I reunited with him.” Kidnapped was the right term but Spanner held that back. “While most of my conclusions have been based on observation, I’ve noticed a significant change in how he acts around me and reacts to his boyfriend.”

Bianchi gave a small nod to indicate she was still listening, encouraging Spanner to keep talking. Spanner took the small token of encouragement and pressed on.

“He’s jumpy, silent, and everything he says sounds rehearsed, careful. When we’re alone it’s less obvious, but if his boyfriend shows up,” Spanner gripped his mug and wished the coffee was still hot, not rapidly cooling, “he immediately tries to cater to him.”

Bianchi hummed one more time and opened her mouth only to close it as the worker returned with Spanner’s sandwich which also had a small bowl of the soup of the day on the tray. They said something which flew over Spanner’s head. Spanner blinked and looked at Bianchi who offered a small smile.

“The soup is on the house,” she translated, “as an apology for the wait.”

Oh. Spanner’s heart warmed, “Thank you.”

The worker set the food down and left. Spanner inhaled the smell, his stomach reminding him of his hunger. Picking up the soup spoon Spanner carefully took a spoonful of the soup (a rich, chicken based one with rice and vegetables) and sipped it. Delicious.

“Thank you for being open with me,” Bianchi started softly, “I appreciate it. It’s hard to keep things like this to yourself. You must feel helpless.”

Spanner’s mouth twitched around the soup spoon. She had no idea.

“If you don’t mind me asking, “Bianchi continued, “could I have names? It will be easier to help rather than just using “he” and “my friend” as your descriptive words.”

Right. Spanner swallowed. So much for the veil of vagueness protecting him. This was it. The plunge. Hopefully the chance of Byakuran caring about what Spanner did remained slim. Still, he had to play it safe. First, Shouichi’s name as a test to gage how Bianchi reacted.

“Sorry,” Spanner carefully said, “my friend’s name is Shouichi Ir—”

Bianchi’s eyes widened slightly before Spanner could finish his sentence. Her mouth half opened and for a moment something peeled away revealing a wild storm of shock and caution. Spanner reeled back from the intensity, gripping his soup spoon tightly. His heart pounded hotly in his chest and his brain started to scream at him, for his naïve outlook. This was a mistake. He was in so much trouble. _Shouichi_ was in so much trouble. Spanner started to stand up, needing to get away…

“No, please, sit down,” Bianchi had reeled in her expression but there was still a bit of shock laced underneath. She sighed heavily and pressed a hand to her face. “Damn. I must really be tired if—” She shook her head and her hand dropped to the table. “Please, sit back down, Spanner. I won’t hurt you.”

Hurt him. Spanner stared at her. Such a specific thing to say. There was no need for her to clarify that unless… “You know about the Millefiore,” he blurted out as he sat down.

“You know too,” Bianchi’s lips twisted wirily. “What a strange coincidence but…” She stared at Spanner. “This is an opportunity.”

“Opportunity?”

“You are friends with Shouichi Irie and know about the Millefiore. Judging by your reaction you’re not exactly fond of the… head of the Millefiore,” Bianchi cocked her head. “Yet, you clearly are different from everyone in there, so what are you to them?”

Different? She could tell he wasn’t really part of the mafia just be looking at him? The age-old anecdote about not judging books by covers rang in Spanner’s mind yet the confidence in her tone stopped Spanner. Bianchi knew things and as she said, this was an opportunity.

“Officially I’m their mechanic,” Spanner answered. “Who are you, Bianchi?”

“Mechanic,” Bianchi sucked in a breath. “I heard rumours but—”

Rumours? About him? Spanner’s eyes widened.

“—never mind. This isn’t the place for a conversation like this,” Bianchi bit her lip. “We’ll need to proceed carefully. A storm is brewing and if we’re not careful we’ll alert the sky and bring lightning down upon us.”

A storm. Spanner’s skin prickled.

“As for who I am, while I cannot say much here just know that I’m on your side. In fact, I’m very invested in helping you and your friend. What do you say? Will you work with me?” She extended her hand.

Spanner stared at the slender fingers. Her hand appeared different, not quiet as innocent as someone potentially able to play the piano. All the context clues easily pointed to the fact that Bianchi was a part of the mafia too. Not the Millefiore family but someone just as powerful. Suddenly her line about knowing people who could help didn’t seem as innocently helpful.

Good.

“Yes, I will,” Spanner reached across the table and once again shook her hand.

The grip was firm.

~

_“You need to return but come back here in a week.”_

Returning to the Millefiore building physically made every part of Spanner ache but he pressed onward, heart pounding in his throat. With each step towards the building the shadow of it seemed to creep outward, looming over Spanner, threatening to swallow him whole. Once Spanner arrived, he shuffled to the side, to the gate he had exited from. Pressing his fob to the gate, Spanner listened to the click of the metal. Touching it briefly Spanner wildly wondered what sort of idiot returned to their prison willingly before laughing breathlessly to himself and stepped inside. Taking a moment to savour the greenery in the enclosed area, Spanner shoved Bianchi’s words aside.

Hope wasn’t something he could cultivate on a whim just yet. Spanner’s chest tightened once more and he walked back inside the building. Again, no one batted an eye or a glance at Spanner, allowing him to slink down to the basement without troubles. The distant, cold, but familiar hallway greeted Spanner, the walls threatening to enclose all around him. Spanner forced himself to walk through it to his room. Unlocking the door Spanner ambled inside and to his bedroom. Exhaustion hit Spanner as the adrenaline he didn’t know had been running on full blast suddenly dipped. Flopping onto his bed, face first into the pillow, Spanner spread out like a starfish and shut his eyes.

Sleep took him instantly. Spanner floated within a space of nothingness, his conscious tugged under. It was only with a loud, rhythmic, knocking on his door that Spanner was pulled slowly out of the realm of sleep. Groaning Spanner rolled over, his clothes stiff and body warm. Ambling up, Spanner ran a hand through his hair and stumbled to his door. The knocking hadn’t decreased in urgency or rhythm. Sending a silent prayer that it wasn’t Byakuran wondering about where Spanner had been, he opened the door. Shouichi’s hand dropped mid way through knocking and the small wave of relief that hit Spanner was short lived.

Shouichi’s eyes were darkened and red, clearly showing he’d been crying. Dried tears were streaked down his face and a few wet tears started to well up. Spanner immediately dropped his hands from the door and pulled Shouichi gently inside before twisting a hand to shut the door promptly behind him.

“Shouichi, what’s wrong?” Spanner’s sleepiness had all but vanished as he pulled Shouichi towards the kitchen table.

“I—” Shouichi cut himself off as he roughly sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. “I just—”

Tears started to stream down his face again, which he hastily began to wipe with the back of his hand. The entire process was messy and unhelpful in wiping away his tears. Spanner immediately jumped and grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, a dish cloth, and handed it to Shouichi. Shouichi blinked some tears down his face and stared at the cloth before a strangled laugh broke through, his shoulders shaking.

“Thanks, Spanner,” Shouichi said as he reached for the dish cloth, clutching it in his hand. “Somehow you always know how to cheer me up.”

Spanner’s heart warmed at the words. Sitting carefully down in the chair beside Shouichi, he watched as Shouichi wiped his face with the dish cloth. A few minutes passed before Shouichi set the cloth on the table, but didn’t let go of it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come here in such a state.”

“Don’t apologise, Shouichi,” Spanner immediately replied. “Just, please, don’t hesitate to talk to me. I’m here for you.”

Shouichi visibly swallowed and twisted his fingers into the dish cloth, “I’ve just been stressed.”

His voice was soft, weak. Spanner frowned at the flimsy half truth that was obscuring the finer details. Even when he was hurting, Shouichi was still attempting to protect Spanner.

“Shouichi,” Spanner carefully started, “what has been stressing you?”

“Just, the usual,” Shouichi looked down at his hands, “work, responsibilities—”

Spanner reached out and gently touched Shouichi’s hand, carefully gaging Shouichi’s reaction. Shouichi didn’t freeze or attempt to withdraw his hand so Spanner allowed himself to very gently curl his hand around Shouichi’s lightly. Sucking in a breath, Spanner took the plunge. If he allowed Shouichi to keep skirting around the issue, always dancing on the thin ice of hiding his problems behind casualness.

“Shouichi, does some of your stress come from Byakuran?”

Immediately under his hand Shouichi froze and jolted, attempting for a flash to withdraw his hand from under Spanner’s. Spanner’s heart pounded hotly in his chest and oxygen stuck to the side of his throat as tension oozed out into the air. A very long beat passed before Shouichi half looked up at Spanner, his gaze a mix of caution and hope.

“What makes you ask that, Spanner?”

Bingo. Shouichi wasn’t immediately answering the question. Avoidance. Redirecting the question onto him. Attempting to shrug in a nonchalant way Spanner forced his voice to come out light.

“Arguments or problems in relationships are common and nothing to feel ashamed of.”

“Ah,” Shouichi’s voice fell slightly. “You’re right. Those are common but beyond some small things, nothing is wrong with us.”

Liar. Spanner bit his lip, heart nearly bursting out of his chest it was beating so rapidly. Did Shouichi expect him to just swallow the lie so easily? Especially when he came to Spanner in tears? Spanner’s lips thinned.

“Shouichi,” Spanner gripped his hand tightly, “you came to me in tears. There is something specific that’s wrong. Please, don’t try to hide your sadness. I’m your friend. I want to help you.”

“Spanner… it’s really nothing more than stress. I may have over reacted—"

The lie burned all around him and Spanner opened his mouth. It would be pushy and perhaps would ruffle Shouichi’s feathers but if they kept this up, dancing around the issue…

“Is Byakuran hurting you?” Spanner cut Shouichi off.

This time Shouichi’s hand ripped out from under Spanner’s grip. The chair clattered backwards as Shouichi stood up, eyes wide. Underneath the surprise that flickered brightly on Shouichi’s face something dark and ominous lurked. Just like with Bianchi something peeled back to reveal a swirling mass of desperation, fear, and sorrow. It bubbled like a pot of ink, dark bubbles bursting with each passing minute. Shouichi’s mouth opened and closed for a moment before he visibly inhaled, chest rising before he wildly shook his head.

“Spanner… I don’t know where you got that idea, but Byakuran isn’t hurting me. See?” Shouichi gestured to himself, as if Spanner could see bruises through his clothing.

“Just because he’s not physically hurting you doesn’t mean he isn’t hurting you, Shouichi,” Spanner added very quietly. “You’re so different, so jumpy and nervous. Then the way Byakuran treats you—”

“He doesn’t treat me like anything,” Shouichi defended. “I’m nothing to him, just a passing whim.”

A… passing whim? What kind of lie was that? Spanner stood up as the lie hit the air, eyes widening. “Shouichi. If you were nothing to him then he’d shut you down here like me. He’d barely talk to you or even care what you do. Instead, he practically seeks you out and demands your attention—"

“For work related things!” Shouichi cut him off, face paling and his posture stiffening. “That’s all he cares about.”

Spanner exhaled very sharply. “That’s a lie and you know it, Shouichi. He values you and for whatever reason he wants to keep you with him. And he’ll do anything, I mean,” Spanner gestured to himself, “he kidnapped me and told me it was for you.”

Shouichi flinched and Spanner wanted nothing more than to stop the conversation, hug Shouichi, and apologise for being blunt but he couldn’t. Not when he had to help Shouichi.

“I understand there are things you don’t want to or cannot tell me. I don’t want to force you to talk,” Spanner pleaded. “I know I’m being pushy and maybe a bit rude, but I want to help you. And I cannot help but feel that Byakuran is the root of all of this.”

Spanner’s words fell heavily in the air and then silence rang. Under the heavy weight of nothing Spanner could hear his heartbeat, could feel his blood rushing throughout his body. Shouichi on the other hand stood completely still and for a moment Spanner wondered if this was it, if Shouichi would yell at him. But then, Shouichi’s lips cracked into a smile, a sad, soft, painful one. It was as if he had cut his mouth on glass with the motion.

“Of course, this is the time when someone like you is present.”

This time? Spanner opened his mouth. Shouichi continued.

“If only this timeline wasn’t so screwed over,” Shouichi muttered before he raised his voice slightly. “Have you talked to anyone else?”

Timeline? What in the world did Shouichi mean? Again, Spanner opened his mouth but again Shouichi cut him off by simply looking up. Spanner jolted at the softness of Shouichi. His smile had dropped and along with it a glass casing around him had cracked and shattered to the floor. Gone was his hard façade and instead was something both like and unlike Shouichi.

“What do you mean, Shouichi?” Spanner tilted his head. “Who else could I have talked to?”

Shouichi’s lips twitched, “I don’t know but you’re a resourceful person. You wouldn’t keep pressing me for answers just out of curiosity.”

“That’s true. I want to help you.”

Another smile ghosted across Shouichi’s face before he walked over to Spanner. Very carefully he hugged Spanner loosely, resting his face on Spanner’s shoulder. Spanner returned the hug and watched as Shouichi closed his eyes.

“You’re too good, Spanner. Far too good of a friend for me. I don’t deserve your compassion.”

“Compassion doesn’t need to be earned. It’s not a prize to work towards.”

“Sometimes it feels like it is,” Shouichi’s shoulders started to shake and Spanner felt hot tears stain and drip into his shirt. “I don’t know what to do with it. I’m…” Shouichi suddenly gripped Spanner tightly. “I’m scared. I’m scared of dragging you fully into my problem.”

“Scared that I cannot help fully or scared of the consequences?” Spanner whispered.

“Both,” Shouichi shuddered out the answer and more tears dripped down his face onto Spanner’s shirt. “Forgive me. Denial has been a companion for years and years.”

Years? Just how long had Shouichi known Byakuran?

“You won’t just let this slide, but you’re going to have to for a bit longer,” Shouichi whispered. “Just trust me. Keep silent and your head down. I cannot risk Byakuran’s wrath falling on you.”

Ah. So, the source of the problem truly was Byakuran. Spanner held his tongue and he nodded.

“Good,” Shouichi breathed out, “because soon we’ll be in Japan.”

Wait, what? Spanner pulled Shouichi away and looked at him. Shouichi’s face was once again a mess of tears and redness but his eyes were stead, a calm sea of green.

“You’ll see, I promise.”

Shouichi stepped completely out of Spanner’s arms and before Spanner could say or do anything the door to his place opened loudly. Both of them jumped and turned their heads. Spanner’s mouth dried upon seeing Byakuran. His gaze was dark and fully tacked on Shouichi, pinning him in place.

“Sho-chan, there you are,” his voice was monotone, disapproval ringing underneath. “I thought I asked you to tell me where you are.”

“Sorry, Byakuran,” Shouichi’s voice was so soft, lost under the intensity of Byakuran.

“Of course, you are, Sho-chan,” Byakuran extended a hand. “Come here.”

Almost as though there was a magnetic pull, Shouichi glided over to Byakuran, accepting his hand. Byakuran immediately tugged Shouichi into his orbit, arms around him in a sea of white. Spanner’s blood cooled as he watched Byakuran very lightly run his fingers through Shouichi’s hair before kissing him very softly. The blatant intimacy screamed in Spanner’s face and all Spanner could do was watch Byakuran tug Shouichi out of the room with barely a backward glance. The door shut loudly behind them, leaving Spanner alone in the room.

~

The week passed and Spanner didn’t see Shouichi. All he had for company was his work on the Moscas and promise from Bianchi to meet up. With each passing day, if Spanner wasn’t working, he attempted to phone his parents, regain a sense of normalcy but it all fell flat. Instead, all Spanner found himself doing was passively listening to his parents before citing he was stressed from work when they asked.

How ironic. The same lie Shouichi used didn’t sound any more convincing from Spanner’s lips but it was all he had. Silently he apologised to his parents and used the hope that Bianchi had given him to fuel his sprint through the rest of the week.

When it came time to visit the café Spanner couldn’t stop the jittery flutter of emotions as he ascended the elevator to the main floor. Palms were hot and sweaty against his side and didn’t stop even when Spanner hastily wiped them against his pants. Even the usual slide and disregard from the gazes of the people on main floor stuck unnaturally hot against Spanner. He hurriedly moved to the back door and out the gate, towards the café.

Bianchi was already there with two cups of coffee, sitting at the same table in the corner. However, she wasn’t alone. Sitting beside her was a high school boy with light brown hair and a heavy book at his elbow. Spanner nearly stopped in his tracks but the two of them spotted him. Bianchi offered a very polite smile and gestured to the empty seat across from her.

“Hello, Spanner. Glad you made it.”

“Hello, Bianchi,” Spanner replied as he sat down.

“This is Fuuta,” Bianchi gestured to the boy. “He graciously agreed to come along today.”

Fuuta? Spanner trained his gaze on the boy, “You’re Japanese?” He asked in Japanese.

Both Bianchi and Fuuta jumped back, startled.

“You can speak Japanese?” Fuuta asked.

“I can though it’s fallen a bit out of use,” Spanner admitted.

Fuuta stared at him again before he nodded, as if it was obvious. “Of course, you’re friends with Irie-san.”

“You know Shouichi?”

“Sort of,” Fuuta admitted, switching back to English. “It’s a long story.” He then opened his book and flipped with casual grace through the pages. “You’re Spanner. Ranked very high in regards to your work with mechanics,” he paused. “Also, you’re Irie-san’s best friend.”

His… best friend? Spanner’s cheeks pinkened. “That’s awfully nice of you to say.”

“Just speaking the truth,” Fuuta casually said before he shut the book. “You’re a trustworthy person.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Sorry, it’s a precaution,” Bianchi said as if that was an explanation before she slid the coffee over to Spanner. “I bought this for you. Don’t worry, it isn’t poisoned.”

At this Fuuta siffled a giggle, as though Bianchi had told a joke. Spanner accepted the coffee and sipped it. “I assumed you wouldn’t waste time arranging a second meeting with me if you were just going to kill me in public.”

“You’d never know with Bianchi-san,” Fuuta said with a serious tone.

Bianchi lightly hit him over the head, “don’t go spreading rumours about me.”

“Not a rumour if it’s true…”

“Fuuta. I thought you were here to help me.”

“I am, I am,” Fuuta rubbed his head, pouting before he looked at Spanner. “Right now, we can’t help you out too blatantly.” He had swapped back to speaking Japanese. “Negotiations are still going on. While I cannot give details, I suspect sooner or later things may move to Japan.”

Japan. “Shouichi mentioned something about Japan too.”

“I see, then our intel is correct,” Fuuta muttered. “Regardless what we can do here is limited, at lest until negotiations end. Everyone’s in a stalemate, waiting for the other side to crack.”

“A storm is brewing,” Bianchi repeated what she had said to Spanner earlier, “and you’re willing to be caught in the crossfire.”

“I am,” There really wasn’t any other choice. “All I want to do is save my friend.”

Bianchi’s lips twitched into a smile, “I like you. You’re gutsy. As Fuuta said, we cannot tell you too much but here is what we can tell you. We’re Vongola, which probably means nothing to you, but summed up we’re a Family.”

“I figured.”

“Millefiore have been steadily growing in power and are threatening the thin balance that keeps everything running. What exactly their motives are we cannot one-hundred percent say but it’s our duty to protect and maintain the balance.”

Power. A balance. This was far bigger than Spanner simply wanting to save Shouichi from an abusive man. Still… if the Vongola were willing to help then they’d be able to protect both of them from Byakuran once Spanner saved Shouichi.

“Everything will be clear to us in a few days. In the meantime, please just hold on for a bit longer,” Bianchi continued. “Then, we’ll be able to give a plan with more details.”

A few days. What was a few days when Spanner had been waiting for how many other days to try and help Shouichi? He nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

“Okay. I can wait.”

~

Once again Spanner returned from the café with heavy feet and heart. This time, just like the first time, he was greeted by Byakuran, who was leaning against the tree beyond the side entrance. Spanner’s throat immediately tightened and his heart stopped but he still walked back inside because what else could he do? The gate shut harshly behind him, clicking in place, caging Spanner inside. A breeze washed over them, ruffling hair and clothing. Spanner sunk into the coolness, hoping it would hide the panicked flush across his face.

Taking a step forward Spanner slowly closed their distance, making his way past Byakuran, as if he was trying to politely leave Byakuran to enjoy the fresh air. Instead, Byakuran’s hand snaked out and grabbed Spanner. Suddenly Spanner found himself pressed against the tree, Byakuran pinning him with ease, his arm straight and locked. Now literally at arm’s length away from Byakuran, Spanner had no other choice but to look up at him.

“Boss,” Spanner greeted.

“You went out,” Byakuran curtly said.

“There is this nice café I found.”

Byakuran’s grip tightened ever so slightly. Spanner cut his words off and forced his gaze to remain fixed despite the pounding his pulse. No doubt if Byakuran moved his hand lower he’d feel Spanner’s heart, feel the pulsing of fear.

“I give you a lot of freedom,” Byakuran started very softly, “aren’t you grateful?”

“Always am, boss. Thank you, for your kindness.”

Byakuran studied Spanner for a moment before he nodded to himself, “I see that Sho-chan spoke the truth. You’re a good person.”

His grip then dug harder into Spanner. A slight flash of pain filtered in Spanner’s vision, causing his eyes to shut. When Spanner opened them again Byakuran was leering over him. Spanner’s heart jumped into his throat.

“B-Boss?” Spanner half coughed; his throat was dry.

Byakuran’s lavender gaze pinned Spanner in place, trailing around before he sighed, as if Spanner was causing him physical pain. “Sho-chan says you’re a good person. For your sake I hope he’s right. Don’t make me break something in you. I’d hate to do that, since I promised Sho-chan I wouldn’t break his things,” Byakuran’s lips then stretched into a dark smile. “But accidents happen. Do I make myself clear?”

A threat. Did this mean Byakuran knew about the café meeting? Spanner bit his lip and hoped that it wasn’t the case. He hadn’t been too cautious but Bianchi and Fuuta wouldn’t make a rookie mistake, right? Their professionalism was what Spanner had to believe in. He couldn’t give anything away to Byakuran.

“Crystal clear, boss.”

Byakuran smiled darkly and backed away from Spanner. Spanner stumbled forward, balance lost, before he regained it. Straightening his shirt out, Spanner easily took this as a dismissal. However, he only took a few steps before Byakuran lay a hand on his shoulder, pinning him in place.

“I didn’t come out here simply to give a reminder,” Byakuran said, “I came here to bring you to Sho-chan.”

Wait. What? “To Shouichi?” What was Byakuran playing at?

“Yes, to Sho-chan,” Byakuran repeated before dropping his hand from Spanner’s shoulder. “Follow me.”

With clearly no other option, Spanner dutifully followed Byakuran inside and to the elevator. This time the gazes of the others stuck and hotly burned into Spanner’s back, not sliding off or fading. Spanner shifted under their weight, grateful when the elevator dinged and the both walked inside. Byakuran pressed the button to their floor (the twentieth) and the ride up was smooth and silent though a bit still and quiet. When they arrived Byakuran walked out first, silently telling Spanner to follow. He did and the stares started up again as people blatantly stopped in their tracks. Spanner kept his gaze on Byakuran’s back, on the shifting of the white fabric, nearly running into Byakuran when he abruptly stopped in front of a large door.

Inside the room sat a spacious office. Blinds were open, allowing natural light to flood inside. A few plants were tastefully placed around to give a pop of natural colour. A large desk sat by one of the windows, the wood of it slick and dark. Overall, the space was minimalistic and held a cool air of professionalism. Nothing was out of place except for the bag of marshmallows sitting on the desk. Scanning the room Spanner’s gaze finally fell on a couch. It sat a little bit away from the desk and was light blue, adding the only pop of colour in the space besides the plants. On the couch was Shouichi, legs curled up, face buried in his knees, despite the fact the couch was long and wide, easily able to accommodate Shouichi if he stretched out. Spanner could easily envision Byakuran taking naps on the couch, the image only added when he noticed a couple of white pillows with a tasteful blue pattern hidden behind Shouichi’s back.

“Sho-chan.”

At the sound of Byakuran’s voice Shouichi curled his arms tightly around his knees but glanced up. Once again Spanner was greeted with a face lined with exhaustion and sorrow. He had been crying again. Spanner wanted to reach out and hand Shouichi tissues before sitting beside him to give comfort. Their eyes met and Shouichi’s widened ever so slightly.

“Byakuran…”

“Most people say thank you when someone does something nice for them,” Byakuran curtly cut Shouichi off before pushing Spanner inside, closer to Shouichi. “Well?”

“I…” Shouichi licked his lips and tightened his grip on his legs. “Why?”

“Why?” Byakuran raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe that’s what you should say. Try again.”

Shouichi’s eyes dimmed slightly and he shook slightly. Was he crying again? Spanner’s mouth dried.

“I’m sorry. Thank you, Byakuran.”

“You’re welcome, Sho-chan,” Byakuran’s smile was all knives and glittering cruelty. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Spanner didn’t care if it wasn’t a dismissal. The reason why he was brought was clear as day. Shouichi was in pain and that was all Spanner needed to know. Taking long steps towards Shouichi Spanner sat down beside his friend, tugging him into a half hug. Shouichi flailed, his knees falling with the motion and his arms uselessly to his side. Distantly, Spanner heard the door shut but he didn’t look up to see if Byakuran had left or not. Gently he patted Shouichi’s shoulders, not pushing Shouichi to accept the hug.

A long second passed before Shouichi collapsed into Spanner’s hug. Tears once again stained Spanner’s shirt and all he could do was sit and hold Shouichi as he silently sobbed out his sorrow. Useless. What good was Spanner if all he could do was react and hold Shouichi when he was crying? If he couldn’t stop the root of the problem… Spanner’s heart twisted and his vision blurred slightly. No, he couldn’t think like that. Not after he had just talked with Bianchi and Fuuta in the café. He had to cling to the hope they gave him… just a little bit longer…

Spanner pretended he didn’t taste the salt of his own tears on his lips.

Time passed sluggishly, only marked by the stopping and starting of Shouichi’s sniffling and tears. At some point Shouichi had half curled into Spanner’s frame, hugging him tightly, as if Spanner was some sort of lifeline. Now under his nose all Spanner could smell was lavender and mint. Traditionally calming smells yet Spanner’s stomach couldn’t help but twist.

“Spanner?” Shouichi’s hoarse voice broke his thoughts.

“Yes, Shouichi?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t,” Spanner tightened his grip on Shouichi, “there is nothing for you to apologise for.”

“There is so much I need to apologise for,” Shouichi countered with a weak voice. “I got both of us into this mess.”

“You aren’t responsible for Byakuran’s cruelty. No matter what he says,” Spanner immediately replied. “Whatever reason he has for hurting you, it’s not justified.”

“Thanks,” Shouichi breathed out, “however I do have some agency in this entire situation. I’m not entirely blameless.”

“How?”

“That’s,” Shouichi took a very rough breath, “rather difficult to explain.”

Spanner opened his mouth but Shouichi was sitting up, pushing some distance between them. His face was red from the tears and his glasses askew. Spanner idly reached up and adjusted Shouichi’s glasses.

“Difficult or not possible to explain right now?”

“Both,” Shouichi’s mouth twisted into a half smile, “but that’s for another day. Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Spanner dully repeated.

Shouichi shifted and smoothed his shirt with a quick but hard press of his hand, “anyways, thank you for comforting me. Byakuran was—” he shook his head, “it doesn’t matter.”

“You were crying. I think that says it matters.”

“You are very kind, Spanner, but today’s tears were just the result of Byakuran’s petty nature.”

Petty nature? Wasn’t it always due to that? Spanner eyed Shouichi who seemed to read his mind with the way he flushed and coughed lightly into his hand.

“He, um, he probably doesn’t like you,” Shouichi offered.

Spanner reeled at the information. Not that he hadn’t expected it but Shouichi suddenly opening up to him, even if it was small? That was progress he wasn’t going to squander.

“He stuffed me down in the basement,” Spanner blandly shrugged. “His dislike isn’t subtle.”

At this Shouichi snorted and his shoulders shook. It took Spanner a full second to realise it was due to laughter. “You bring up a good point,” Shouichi’s tone held a touch of mirth, “but you’re wrong. His dislike is subtle. Trust me, if he wasn’t being subtle, I’m certain we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Are you implying he would have killed me?” Spanner mildly asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Shouichi immediately replied with a floaty air to his tone before he flushed. “Sorry. That was blunt. Don’t worry. I don’t think he’s going to kill you.”

Spanner opened his mouth to tell Shouichi he didn’t think Byakuran would either but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Glancing over he watched as Byakuran re-entered, gliding into the room confidently. Shouichi swung his legs to the floor, sitting properly on the couch his gaze not leaving Byakuran’s. A smile, coy and smug curled on Byakuran’s face. He closed the distance between them and kneeling in front of Shouichi he pressed kiss to his forehead, knocking their foreheads together a second later.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

Byakuran closed his eyes before opening them, the violet of his irises burning. “Good,” he then turned to Spanner, “come, I’ll escort you out.”

For a second Spanner’s brain stopped at Byakuran’s words but then logic hit him over the head. He couldn’t just be left wandering around on his own. Numbly nodding Spanner stood up and followed Byakuran once again. This time the stares in the hallway somehow were dull against Spanner’s back. Settling into the elevator, Spanner closed his eyes and exhaled slowly out. The rest of his day lay out before him but all his brain could do was mull over the events of the day. Less than twenty-four hours and Spanner had already dealt with so many things…

A dull thud near his ear jolted Spanner out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Byakuran. The lighting of the elevator cast behind Byakuran, giving his face a slightly darkened look. Beside him was Byakuran’s arm, which was the source of the thud. In a romance manga this would probably be used to create romantic tension. In Spanner’s case it was meant to intimidate. Suddenly Shouichi’s admission that Byakuran disliked him waffled in Spanner’s mind. Was this it? The threat? The admittance of disliking Spanner? Would he hurt Spanner now? Byakuran had threatened to break him before. Spanner’s mind swirled with the possibilities which left him frozen in place.

“Scared?” Byakuran’s voice was silent but louder than the dinging of the elevator indicating which floors they were passing. “I suppose it doesn’t matter,” he muttered.

“What?” Spanner’s voice managed to eek out.

Byakuran took another long pause, staring at Spanner before his mouth slightly turned down. “What does he see in you?”

The “he” in his sentence didn’t need clarification. Spanner swallowed, “I’m not sure.”

“I suppose expecting an answer from you was a bit too much. No one knows my Sho-chan’s mind better than me.”

Spanner held back point out that Byakuran couldn’t piece what Shouichi saw in him and watched as Byakuran leaned closer. Immediately the smell of lavender and mint waffled off him and Spanner was dizzy with the realisation to why the smell on Shouichi made him uncomfortable. The brief blank in his mind faded a beat later and it was a beat too late.

“— only one way to find out,” Byakuran said as he reached with his other hand to cup Spanner’s chin. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Byakuran’s words were blinding and confusing. Spanner’s brain short circuited and he opened his mouth in shock. “Wha—?”

His words cut. Byakuran pressed Spanner fluidly against the wall of the elevator, as if he made out in elevators all the time. (Though maybe he did with Shouichi?) Arms easily trapped Spanner but somehow were loose enough that if Spanner jerked hard enough, he could throw Byakuran off. Warm lips covered Spanner’s mouth and soon Byakuran was kissing him soundly.

If asked, Spanner would say he hadn’t really kissed people. Sure, there were tentative kisses with crushes in high school but those were blasted out of the water in comparison to how Byakuran kissed. His kiss was confident, heavy, and calculated. The only heat in their kiss was from their bodies, not their actions. Even when Byakuran swiped his tongue inside Spanner’s mouth, dragging a groan out of Spanner’s lips, no real heat pooled in his stomach beyond the normal biological reaction. Though Spanner would be lying if his heart didn’t stutter a beat when Byakuran pulled away, lips shiny, a bit of saliva between them breaking. The elevator dinged loudly in the background, the door opening to the familiar hallway of the basement. Swallowing, Spanner tasted sugar and sweetness. He touched his lips. The elevator door shut behind Byakuran but the elevator itself didn’t move.

“We’re not like that,” Spanner informed Byakuran.

“I know,” Byakuran replied, voice steady as he gave Spanner some space, “but you’re Sho-chan’s friend and he cares and thinks highly of you.”

“If you’re implying, we may have had crushes on one another you’re wrong. That’s not how friendship works. We can be friends without wanting to date.”

Byakuran tilted his head before he stiffly nodded, as though he wanted to dispute Spanner’s words but didn’t know enough about the topic to dispute it. “You’re right. That’s how friendship works. I simply don’t remember how friendship works.”

What? Spanner’s eyes widened.

“It’s been too long and some things have slipped through the cracks,” Byakuran added, as though it made sense. “It’s hard to keep track of everything when it all swirls in the same monotonous colours and pace. But Sho-chan has always been different so I wondered if everything around him is different too.”

Always known Shouichi. That vague timeline mention. “Just how long have you known Shouichi?”

Byakuran’s mouth broke into a jagged smile, one that held secrets behind it, proud and confident in them. A very short laugh escaped his lips and a second and his eyes glowed, madness threatening to swirl up like water from a well.

“Forever. Recently. Always.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Yes, but that’s all you’re going to get,” Byakuran replied, “but never mind that. May I kiss you again?”

Spanner’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Byakuran stayed close but wasn’t moving to kiss him again. A long, long beat passed. Spanner’s mouth remembered how to function.

“You don’t even like me. Once was enough to sate your curiosity, boss.”

“You’re right. Everyone around me is either one of two things, Spanner. Either they’re pawns or they’re Shouichi, but I’m a self-indulgent man. You said that people can be friends without wanting to date the other but the same can be in reverse. I don’t need to entirely like you in order to want to kiss you.”

“But you want to kiss Shouichi, not me,” Spanner numbly blurted out.

“I always want to kiss Sho-chan,” Byakuran agreed with darkened eyes, “but that’s not an answer. What will it be?”

Spanner’s mouth dried. Beyond the strange circumstances of the situation his brain very loudly reminded Spanner that technically Byakuran was not just his boss but a Mafia head. The power imbalance stood starkly in his mind. Did Spanner really have a choice? Was this how Shouichi felt all the time, trapped in the illusion of choice?

“Is this really a choice?” Spanner asked. “If I say no will you back off? Or is this secretly some sort of test and if I say no, you’ll execute your power over me?”

“Oh Spanner, I don’t like you that much,” Byakuran laughed. “Speak your mind. Here in this elevator, it’s just you and me. If you don’t want to kiss, I’ll simply leave.”

There was so much that Spanner could have unpacked in Byakuran’s words but all his brain could stick to was the first part. He wouldn’t take if Spanner wasn’t willing but just because he didn’t like Spanner. If he did… that’s what he did to Shouichi. Nausea welled up inside of Spanner.

“You’re tormenting Shouichi.”

“Tormenting?” Byakuran tilted his head. “I suppose from your perspective I am. I’m the villain in this situation for sure. Yet, do you think my motives are simple ones?”

“What else am I supposed to believe?” Spanner retorted. “Unless you’re willing to disclose your motives to me?”

A pause. Then: “I just want to feel stability,” Byakuran replied softly before his eyes fell hard on Spanner. “Anyways, what is your answer, or do you want me to guess?”

Spanner couldn't find his voice.

Byakuran barrelled on. “You want to say no. I’m the villain who kidnapped you and is tormenting Sho-chan. I’m the big bad boss of this Mafia family and you’re helpless in both status and power. Yet, you’re not saying no immediately and instead you’re throwing defenses up for me to dispute. The blush in your cheeks also implies that you enjoyed our kiss. That means you want to say yes, right Spanner? I already said this is self-indulgent for myself so why can’t it be for you too?”

Spanner’s words escaped his mouth. Something inside him burned with humiliation at having no counter. It was practically agreeing with Byakuran’s conclusion. His expression must have given something away as a second later Byakuran’s eyes twinkled with victory. He took a step closer to Spanner. The wall wasn’t far enough but Spanner still pressed himself against it.

“Go on, your silence is practically a yes, so just take the plunge and admit you want this.”

Trapped. Byakuran had said there was a choice but was there really a choice if Spanner was giving in so easily? A little bit of pride burned in Spanner’s heart but as Byakuran had broken all of his barriers.

So, Spanner reached out and pulled Byakuran to him. Their lips met and this time Spanner kissed Byakuran. A beat of Byakuran’s surprise danced across Spanner’s lips before he kissed Spanner back. It was dizzying, intoxicating, and this time when Byakuran shifted, their legs tangling a spark of heat washed down Spanner’s spine. It was short lived but even when the heat faded it lingered in his memory.

~

The trip back to his room and into his bedroom was a blur to Spanner. His lips needlessly tingled and ached in a way he hadn’t felt before in his life. A pulse ran down his spine and throughout his body in a way that dragged exhaustion outward. Closing his eyes, Spanner sunk into his bed and pretended that as he fell asleep the spark of guilt from being emotionally manipulated didn’t wash over him.

~

_Notes:_

_-Shouichi was tired and overworked. Is very tense. Due to work? How does Byakuran specifically play a role in this?_

_-Shouichi disliked his white jacket. White jacket = Millefiore Family. Visibly was happy I did not want a jacket._

_-Worrying bruises and bites on Shouichi. Very aggressive._

_-Shouichi promised, paid, or exchanged something to Byakuran for our day out in town. What did he give up or promise?_

_-Byakuran is petty and will do anything for Shouichi’s attention. Believes Shouichi belongs to him._

_-How long have they known one another?_

_-Also called Shouichi a constant in his life. Claims Shouichi offers stability. What does that mean?_

_-Knows he is a villain._

_-Something important is going to happen in Japan._

~

Spanner woke the next day, a neutral void swirling in the pit of his stomach. His lips didn’t tingle and the guilt was muted. He got up and went to work on the Moscas, almost making sure to set aside a blueprint for Mini Mosca II.

~

A couple days later Spanner’s phone went off with a message from an unknown sender with the message merely one line.

 **Unknown:** _Things went south, will contact you ASAP once sorted out. Delete this, don’t reply._

Spanner sucked in his breath and his mind raced. Bianchi. How she got his number was irrelevant. The more important question was what went wrong with their negotiations? He longed to ask but instead he did as Bianchi requested and deleted the message.

~

The next day Spanner, in the middle of his work on the Moscas was interrupted by the door opening, Byakuran strolling in. Spanner paused and blinked before setting down his tools.

“Boss, what brings you here?”

Byakuran dismissively looked at Spanner, “Our base in Japan is complete. Clean yourself up. I’m sending you and Sho-chan there.”

He’s doing… what? Spanner’s jaw unhinged, “Why?”

Byakuran simply offered a mysterious smile. “There is something important that needs to be taken care of there. You’ll be far more useful in Japan. You’re leaving in twelve hours. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure your work is sent along with you.”

And with that meager explanation Byakuran left the workshop. Spanner stared at Byakuran’s retreating back before looking at his hands. Climbing out of the Mosca Spanner stretched. He had after all, only twelve hours. Somehow this was more time than Byakuran gave him before. Spanner couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his lips at the irony.

~

Twelve hours later Spanner found himself sitting beside a very silent and still Shouichi on one of Byakuran’s private jets. As Italy left them Spanner couldn’t help but think about Bianchi and Fuuta. Were they all right? Was everything fine with them? When would they contact him again? Spanner wished and burned for the answers he wasn’t getting to his silent questions.

~

It was only when they landed in Japan did Spanner’s jet legged mind flash to Shouichi telling him something important was going to happen in Japan. He opened his mouth and looked over at Shouichi who was talking to some tall blond man with a black jacket. Shouichi’s back was to Spanner. Spanner’s mouth closed.

More questions went unanswered.

~

As Byakuran promised Spanner’s work was already waiting for him in his work space. Overall, the space didn’t appear different from his work space in Italy. Only this time all of them were underground. Spanner laughed listlessly to himself and got to work.

His phone remained silent, no messages from Bianchi coming in.

~

Later. Much, much later, Spanner nearly knocked his head against Mini Mosca II when alarms sounded in their base. An intruder? Spanner’s heart stopped as a message began to play on his laptop. The word was in katakana but Spanner could still read it.

Vongola.

For the first time in a while the flare of hope from Bianchi burst in his chest. Spanner immediately geared himself up. If the message on the laptop was correct then one of the Vongola would arrive down by Spanner’s work space, by the water system. If Spanner intercepted them first then…

He didn’t think. He sent a message directly to Shouichi (what was Shouichi even thinking in this moment?) and then raced to the Mosca. This had to be the sign from Bianchi. He had to believe it.

~

Hope was a messy thing to cultivate but when Spanner’s gaze fell on the young Vongola head (Tsunayoshi) he couldn’t help himself from smiling. A weight on his chest lifted and immediately Spanner knew what he had to do. That technique… it was powerful but unrefined. Spanner could help him. He wasn’t useless. This time, not just on his own but with others he could save Shouichi.

It had only taken months but the wait was worth it.

~

_Much later, but not too much later, he stood in the teleported and ruined base and smiled to himself. Something bitter tried to throb in his chest but he immediately pulled out a bag of marshmallows and popped one into his mouth, chewing slowly. Things were getting messy and the appearance of the younger Vongola were interesting but not a threat. He’d win in the end. Then… then… Shouichi would be back in his arms. He smiled and half twirled with glee. Yes. His goal was close. So, so, close. He could almost taste it._

_Humming to himself he was about to leave when his foot kicked something hard. The bounce of the cell phone echoed in the broken room, skidding slightly before landing screen up. Tilting his head, he knelt and picked the phone up. It was a nice phone, not the newest model but still a_ _good phone. The case was simple and when he pressed the side the phone still lit up. The lock screen was generic and it only took him a moment to figure out the four-digit password. Expecting another generic background instead the screen opened up to the memo pad app that all phones came with. It was written in English but that was easy enough to translate._

Notes:

_…_

-Something important is going to happen in Japan.

_Byakuran’s eyes flickered slightly before he laughed, “Spanner…”_

_It appeared Spanner was far more interesting than he had been led to believe. Standing up Byakuran pocketed the phone and smiled._

_“Perhaps, along with Sho-chan I should make sure I see Spanner again,” he mused to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to resources: Here is one to [DomesticShelters](http://www.https://www.domesticshelters.org/resources/national-global-organizations). And here is one to a list of hotlines from Wikipedia right [HERE](http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_domestic_violence_hotlines).
> 
> Boss Man: I thought it would be funny for Spanner to label Byakuran as "Boss Man" in his phone.
> 
> Lamp: Spanner is thinking of those UV lamps that can be used to help plants grow inside ahaha...
> 
> The Café: I decided that Spanner needed to go somewhere with Wi-Fi out of Byakuran's control to keep his searching secret. Also I wanted an excuse to get Spanner outside of the basement.
> 
> Bianchi: I head canon that she can speak many languages (such as Italian, Japanese, and English).
> 
> Bianchi helping Spanner/ telling him about the Vongola: I thought it would be fun to give Spanner another interaction with the Vongola family. That way it sort of gives a bit of background to why he decides to help Tsuna/ally himself with them.
> 
> Calling Shouichi out: I know it isn't good to call people out if they're facing something challenging or traumatic but I also wanted to write Spanner wishing to help. Sometimes people need to verbally say what someone is going through to help them come to terms. Of course, that's a fine line and don't take this scene as actual advice.
> 
> Fuuta: I added him in because I like his interactions with Bianchi (that sort of younger brother/older sister dynamic they have in the series is cute). Also he's useful for ranking and gaging Spanner.
> 
> Meeting in the café: I figured it's less obvious for them to meet in public rather than try to whisk Spanner away somewhere secret. (Like a tree hidden in a forest). Also I didn't want to write them going anywhere else because it would add to the word count, which I didn't want.
> 
> Byakuran and Spanner kissing (1): This was the scene that gave me the most trouble. I decided to add it because I think Byakuran finds Spanner truly fascinating as a person. Also he sees Spanner as an extension of Shouichi so by that convoluted logic Spanner is also his? (Also also I wanted to be self-indulgent and this is my fic.)
> 
> Byakuran and Spanner kissing (2): I want to make it Very Clear that Byakuran Emotionally Manipulated Spanner into the second kiss.
> 
> The note: Byakuran probably also saw the Plan Note in the app but I was too lazy to write it here.


End file.
